


Switching Destiny's

by cursegirl



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour
Genre: Abandoment, Adopted, Big Brother, Big Sisters, F/M, M/M, Multi, Paranoia, Trauma, polyship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursegirl/pseuds/cursegirl
Summary: this story is based on tumbler user captianunderkrup and their Pop!Hickory AU, they have given permission for me to write a story based around their ideas and AU. The AU and idea belong entirely to them so give a round of applause and a bow to them and their brilliant mind.https://captainunderkrupp.tumblr.com/Hickory was alone when he was found by a tribe of strange trolls different to him in every way he can see, only a young child the strange tribe immediately took him under their wing as they traveled to find a safe home from the horror they just escaped.Branch wandered scared and alone getting separated form his tribe during the panic and rush to escape the horrible bergans, he thought he would be lost forever before a strange short troll with a  weird voice found him, The strange troll took branch with him on his own mission to find someone important.
Relationships: Branch & Dickory, Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch & The Kpop gang, Branch/Hickory (Trolls), Branch/Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Bridget/King Gristle Jr. (Trolls), Dickory & Hickory (Trolls)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

~20 year ago~

Hickory stood outside basking in the warm sun on the mountain with a large smile on his face, Dickory was nearby chopping some wood to store for winter months, hickory wanted to help but he was to small to chop or carry the logs of wood so instead he was given a different job, To sing to keep the boredom away.

Hickory sang the yodeling song's he had learned from dickory, he was still practicing his pitches sometimes he would go a bit to high or to low which dickory always corrected him. Or sometimes when hickory felt bad for messing up dickory would start singing really horribly to make him laugh.

"Hickory you're getting a little quite over there" Dickory called out from his work while hickory had gotten distracted by the clouds and let his voice quiet down to barely a whisper, he scowled at himself before taking a deep breath and singing as loudly as he could for his brother. when his breath was all used up he took another deep breath ready to sing again when he was stopped by a strange rumbling under his feet.

The rumbling got louder and louder the ground shaking grew more and more with the sound, it wasn't familiar to Hickory but it was to Dickory who froze in shock for a second before throwing his axe aside and started to run to his brother.

"Hickory! RUN!!" Hickory turned confused to his brother just as a large rock tumbled down in-between them blocking each other from sight for a second, more and more rocks, dirt,trees and log's started falling down towards them.

"D-Dickory"?! Hickory walked back away from the growing slide of earth making a larger gap between him and his older brother. A stray log suddenly went flying from the avalanche and smacked Hickory in the chest making him trip backwards and off the cliff ledge behind him.

"AHHHHHHHHH"! Hickory screamed as the ground disappeared under him and he was falling through the air, He fell through tree's and landed on a steep hill that he rolled down roughly before landing in a river which washed him away with its tough current.

"D-d-dicko-Cough Cough- Help"! Hickory tried keeping his head above the water but it was to deep for him and the current to strong and he was pulled under unable to get air until he blacked out.

Hickory was woken up by the sound of whispers around him, He slowly opened his eyes to find many colorful blurry faces staring and whispering around him.

"oh hes awake"!

"is he ok"?

"looks like he took quite a tumble"

"his clothes are very odd"

"where did he come from" Hickory couldn't tell who was saying what as he slowly sat up and took in his surroundings. The trolls around him were bright colored with tall hair of different colors and shapes, he even saw some that didn't wear clothes and seemed to have some sort of shiny stuff all over them.

The troll in front of him was wearing a cloak and that was about it, he had orange skin and tall pink hair and wore some sort of crown made of leaves, in one of his arms was a tiny pink baby with pink hair.

"hello there little troll my name is king peppy, we found you here on the shore, do you remember your name" Peppy knelled beside hickory talking gently and slowly.

"h-hickory.." Hickory answered slowly, his head hurt and he was feeling tired. he felt himself tipping back only for Peppy's other arm to stop him from falling.

"its ok just one more question, are you alone? do you have family near by"? Peppy asked trying to keep hickory awake a little longer, he didn't want to take the child if he had family nearby but the other's were getting antsy standing around in the open but he couldn't just leave the child like this.

Karma one of the teen girls rushed over with a small cup of water and helped hickory drink it.

"f-family?....no..l-lost...slide..big slide..dickory...gone" hickory managed to mumble out before passing out again. Peppy looked shocked at the news, this poor child was all alone his family taken by what sounds like a avalanche or land slide of some sort.

"karma do you mind carrying him for the time being"? Peppy asked the wilderness loving girl who nodded and easily lifted Hickory into her arms. Peppy quickly brought over the doctor to look over hickory's body to make sure he wasn't bleeding. luckily he didn't seem to have any bad injuries over then large bruises and a few fractures which he quickly dressed so hickory could be carried.

With that decided King Peppy continued leading his people to a new home far away from bergan town as possible. Karma carried hickory the whole way cradling the young boy in her arms and being very careful with him and noting his colors were a dull color almost grey.

Branch didn't know where he was, he had been with everyone else running in the tunnels out of bergan town when the ground collapsed beneath him, some unstable dirt revealing a long pitch black hole, little branch was holding onto the edge with all his strength trying to keep himself up and calling out for help. He had nearly managed to pull his other hand up to the ledge when a large group of trolls rolled over the small hole crushing his hand and making him let go.

"KING PEPPY"! Branch yelled out as he fell he just barely saw the king jump over the hole not hearing branch scream.

Branch Fell down the tunnel under he hit a curve which sent him rolling along further away from the tribe and into the dark. Branch couldn't see a thing as he rolled and tumbled down the tunnels.

He finally stopped when the tunnel evened out. Branch stood up rubbing the top of his head and groaning, he squinted his eyes trying to see. he could just see a light far down the tunnel, he stood and ran towards it stopping just as he stood outside and looked around frightened, he couldn't see anyone else from the tribe.

"hello?....king peppy? Cybil? anyone"? Branch called out as loudly as he dared, he didn't know how far away he was from bergan town and the last thing he wanted was to attract one to him.

Branch slowly walked out of the tunnel and started to wander into the forest hoping he wasn't to far away from where King peppy and the others were. he stayed close to trees and under bushes and leaves using his grey color to blend in with his surroundings.

A loud crash of thunder sent Branch running under the roots of a nearby tree where he curled up covering his ears, the large booms of thunder reminded him of the monsters that took his grandma from him.

The storm would clear hours later but Branch refused to move from his spot, curling up against the dirt wall under the roots branch sat there until he fell into a uneasy sleep.

Above him a fuzzy green spider watched the little troll with a concerned frown.

"what a small creature...it shouldn't be out on its own like this" The fuzzy spider used its silk to start swinging its self across the forest looking for any sort of creature that looked like the little one he saw.

Eventually the spider found another creature that looked like the child he saw, different colors but the same species, walking on two legs, tall hair close enough.

The spider grinned and started knocking things ahead of the other creature making noise enough that the other creature followed after him calling out a name.

This was how the fuzzy spider led the creature to the little one. The Spider watched as the yellow skinned creature walked around the area, the noises of someone walking around alerted the grey one but instead of coming out the grey child curled up and stayed silent.

Getting worried that the yellow one wouldn't find the grey one the spider pushed a small twig down and it hit the child on the head causing him to let out a loud noise of pain.

Dickory looked everywhere for hickory. After the avalanche had finally stopped he had climbed all over the mountain calling out hickory's name and searching under everything he could move but not a sign of him anywhere, in desperation Dickory left the mountain and started looking everywhere else.

As he searched he started to near noises ahead of him, each time he got to one noise another would start up further ahead, normally dickory wouldn't follow noises like that but he was desperate.

"Hickory?! Hickory if ya can hear me please say something" Dickory called out when the noises stopped, a sudden yelp of a child in pain alerted Dickory to tree roots nearby.

"hickory"?! Dickory ran over the started to pull the roots aside and looking down into the little burrow.

It wasn't Hickory but it was a child, small maybe a year or younger then hickory, he was grey skinned with black hair and he was pressed against the far wall of the burrow curled up in fear.

"no no no no don't eat me" The child mumbled over and over again. Dickory looked around for any sign of anyone else that the child could belong to. Seeing no one and by how terrified the child was it was clear he wasn't near home.

"hey hey ye gonna be ok kid" Dickory jumped down into the hole and slowly walked up to the child with raised hands, Branch looked up slowly, he thought he'd see some sort of monster but instead it was a troll.

The troll in front of branch was shorter then the adults he grew up around, he wore strange clothing and his hair was short held up in a ponytail and he had a mustache and beard.

"whats your name kid? how did you end up here" Dickory asked quietly once the child uncurled themselves a bit to look at him.

"....my name is branch...I was with my tribe but i got separated I don't...I don't want the bergans to find me" Branch whispered before glancing around terrified, Dickory didn't know what bergans were but whatever they were it horrified this child.

"ok branch, you're coming with me I cant just leave ya here by yourself, we'll find you a home I promise" Dickory effortlessly picked up branch and jumped back out of the hole, There was no way Dickory would leave a child out here alone and scared.

"o-ok mister..."Branch mumbled out finally feeling a small amount of safety.

"Names Dickory kid" Dickory told him as he started to walk, Branch let out a mumble before drifting off into a finally peaceful sleep.

Hickory woke up and found himself being carried by orange skin and light green haired girl. when she saw he was awake she smiled softly at him and pointed upwards, when hickory looked up the King was standing on a mushroom announcing they had finally found a safe home. Hickory couldn't hear what the king was saying since his head was still dizzy.

The king held up the pink baby and she started to play a large cowbell.

Hickory was put into recovery immediately watched over by different trolls as they built their homes, the homes were strange large pods made of hair that dangled from the tree. much different from the home he grew up in on the mountain.

King peppy came in to check on him as often as he could and introduce him to his daughter, Poppy.

Poppy was a sweet toddler who was always laughing and tugging on hickory's hands, clothes and sometimes hair and talking to him in garble baby nonsense.

Another constant visitor was Karma the teen girl who had carried him here, she would sit by him and read books on nature to him. the two would often go into long conversations about nature and the world around them, Karma learned hickory knew alot about mountains, mountain climbing and living on the mountain he grew up on.

Whenever his old home was brought up karma noticed hickory would get sad and distant so she didn't push him for answers.

The day came hickory was finally allowed to be released from the clinic. When he walked outside for the first time in days he was surprised to see karma and king peppy waiting for him.

"Hickory we have something to ask you" Peppy said once he saw hickory standing there.

"now you're better we want to talk about your living arrangements, you are far to young to live on your own and I don't want to put you with someone you don't know so..." Peppy looked to karma.

"Hickory...do you wanna come live with me for the time being? I know you don't like the pods much but we'll build you any kind of house you want but for now how about you and me be roomies"? Karma asked gently taking one of hickorys hands.

"I would.....I would like that karma" hickory whispered, he didn't like the pods they were to different to what he was used to but he would deal with it if he meant he had a home, and he liked karma she reminded him of Dickory at times, Karma smiled and scooped him in a hug before putting the boy down and led him to her pod.

Karmas pod unlike the others was closer to the ground and decorated with leaves and sticks making it look like part of the tree, inside Hickory saw all her equipment for her observing of nature she always talked about as well as piles of books everywhere. she showed him to his room.

Hickory's part of the pod was made with light orange hair nearly matching hickorys grey out orange hair, the furniture was simple and made of wood, the bed had what looked like a knitted quilt over it, it looked like the way hickory had told karma about his old bedroom back on the mountain.

"I'll leave you to get settled" Karma slowly shut the door behind her, Hickory sighed and sat on the bed testing it out, it felt soft but always sturdy.

"I miss you dickory...." Hickory whimpered, he knew karma meant well making the room as much like his old room but it just reminded him of Dickory and what happened on the mountain.

Dickory and branch had been traveling together for about a month now, in that time Dickory learned branch had was a great learner following his instructions effortlessly, a bit stubborn but also had a fear of loud noises like thunder mostly because the loud noises reminded him of the monsters called bergens.

It was while eating dinner once in front of the fire that branch finally told him what bergens were.

"they...their big ugly creatures and they kept us in a big cage...and they ate us.." Branch mumbled curling in on himself hugging his knees.

Dickory sat in silence not sure what to say to something like that, he had never heard of bergens but now he was glad he didn't. It sounded horrible.

"so when ya escaped bergen down that was when you got separated"? Dickory asked trying to move the conversation away from the horrible monster's that haunted branch.

"yea...there was unstable dirt or something but i fell down a hole or a pit, I tried to hold on but i slipped...king peppy didn't hear me" Branch sighed under the blanket Dickory gave him.

"tomorrow we're gonna meet up with some other bounty hunter friends of mine" Dickory explained, he had finally gotten responses from the others and were meeting up tomorrow, Branch nodded sullenly before laying on his back and looking up at the night sky.

Branch knew from the start he couldn't stay with dickory forever but the idea of just being handed off to strangers gave him a ugly, gross feeling in his stomach, what if they didn't like him? what if he didn't like them? what if they didn't want him around or abandoned him somewhere?

"their good people branch, I wouldn't leave ya with someone i didn't trust to care for ya" Dickory said seeming to read branch's thoughts. Branch hummed in response still looking at the sky above them. he hadn't seen so many stars before, the lights of bergen town buildings usually drowned them out.

Dickory later put out the fire and realized branch had fallen asleep watching the stars. Letting out a sigh of relief the kid was sleep Dickory pulled the blanket over him and laid in his own makeshift bed for the night.

The two woke up early the next morning just before dawn, packing up the camp they continued their walking to the meeting place.

Branch refused to let Dickory carry all their supplies so dickory had to let branch carry a small bag, stubborn child.

Dickory was humming some yodeling beats when he noticed branch trying to humming along with the song, Dickory started to properly sing the song while branch hummed along.

"that last note you're supposed to raise your voice hickory" Dickory said without even thinking.

"....my names not hickory" Dickory froze realizing what he said and turned to look at branch, The grey troll stared at him with wide eyes.

"you've said that name before, someone you lost to"? Branch asked after a minute of silence.

"yea...he was my little brother lost him in a accident, that's why I'm leaving you with the others, so i can go look for him" Dickory patted branch on top of his head awkwardly, branch gave a nod silently before the two continued walking this time in silence. Branch had a better understanding of why dickory was leaving him now.

"Ugh whats taking him so long? he goes ahead and asks us all to meet him here and yet hes late" baby-bun grumbled twirling her dark pink hair with her finger, across from her Wani sighed looking at the time on the clock in the tavern they were waiting in. Tresillo downed his drink with a grunt of agreement.

"OH there he...oh" Ari saw Dickory enter the tavern and was about to shout out to him when she noticed someone else was with him.

"dickory....is that a child" Tambora asked standing with up wide eyes, Branch took a side step to hide behind Dickory.

"branch its ok these are the trolls we're meeting" Dickory said moving towards the table, Kim-Petit and Marimba made room for branch to sit at the booth with them.

"Everyone this lad is named branch, Branch these are the K-pop and Reggaeton trolls, do you mind sitting with them while I talk to Wani and Tresillo"? dickory asked, Branch gave a shy nod now sat between Kim-Petit and Marimba.

"who is that kid Dickory? why do you have a kid? is he yours"? Wani asked when she,Dickory and Tresillo walked away glancing over her shoulder to see Gomdori had gotten branch a fruit juice drink and Kim was playing with his hair.

"no hes not mine..I found him, he got lost from his tribe and has no one else....but I cant take him with me I know its a big ask but can one of you take him"? It was honestly surprising to the two leaders the way Dickory was looking at them, his eyes were begging.

"I don't want to just hand him off to strangers and there's no way I'd trust Chaz to take care of him, please I trust you both" Dickory asked clasping his hands together, well that was right, no one would trust chaz of all trolls with a child. creepy jazz troll Wani thought.

Wani looked back to her girls and saw them talking to branch with smiles on their faces.

"of course we'll take him dickory, we'll keep him safe" Wani smiled softly towards the yodeler.

"hey don't think you can keep that kid to yourself we'll be paying plenty of visits in our spare time" Tresillo interjected glancing back at the grey troll drinking juice.

"what will that make you? a uncle tracy"? Wani giggled smugly while tresillo scowled at her mispronouncing his name, Dickory let out a sigh of relief and smiled before the three went back over to the table.

"Branch this is Wani leader of the K-pop gang, she's going to be taking care of you now" Dickory informed him, branchs ears tilted down, he had forgotten that's why they were here.

"oh dont you worry we'll take great care of you 귀염둥이" Kim Petit hugged branch softly. Branch squirmed still not liking hugs very much at the time.

The bounty hunters spend more time at the tavern, mostly getting to know branch and telling branch all about their genres of music since he didn't know there was such a thing as k-pop or reggaeton before.

It started to get late and everyone had to leave and for branch to say goodbye to Dickory.

"thanks for helping me...I hope you find who you're looking for" Branch actually gave Dickory a hug which surprised dickory before the hugged the small troll back.

"ye gonna be ok branch, keep the girls safe sometimes they get into trouble" dickory joked while wani rolled her eyes, branch took the command seriously and nodded. With that Dickory left, The k-pop girls waited with branch until Dickory was out of sight before taking his hand and leading him to their shiny tour bus they traveled in. Branch sighed following them allowing himself to accept his new life as a k-pop boy.

Hickory was about fourteen when he and karma finally finished his new tree house at the edge of Troll Village, it was well hidden among the tree's branches and leaves.

"well hickory I guess I wont be seeing you at home" Karma smiled at the taller boy next to her, Hickory fidgeted with his vest in worry.

"hey hey I'm just kidding I'm glad you'll finally feel comfortable in your home" Karma giggled patting his shoulder.

"thanks for takin' care of me all these years karma" Hickory sighed looking up a the completed tree house with a soft smile.

"hey no need for thanks the pleasure was all mine" Karma wrapped her arm around his shoulder's and ruffled his dull orange hair before letting go.

"I'll see ya later hickory" Karma giggled waving as she walked away probably to go study some sort of plant or tree.

Hickory let out a slight chuckle watching his guardian over the years walk off, he walked up to the trunk of the tree and opened the secret door that led to a small elevator that took him up to the rest of the tree house. he let out a sigh of content as he walked around the tree house he had been working on for so long. he was finally finished and the sanctuary was all his.

He didn't hate living with karma but the life inside a pod was strange and wasn't ever able to get comfortable with it, plus as much as he respected karma it was nice to have a space just for him.

Not even five minutes he heard knocking on the trunk of the tree.

"Hiiiiickkkooorrry" Hickory froze hearing poppy call for him from down below, he knew he couldn't pretend to not be home because he knew she probably got told by karma where he was.

Hickory slowly opened the door on the trunk level trying hard not to blush seeing poppy's bright smiling face on the other side.

"Hi hickory! I just heard you live here now! You know what that means"? Poppy giggled with her large smile.

"Uh....no idea miss poppy" hickory replayed still one hand on the door.

"House warming party"! Poppy cheered taking a invitation card out of her and opening it. The card showed a felt hickory with poppy next to him in front of the tree with party written on it. Glitter sprayed out from the tree over hickory face.

"Umm sorry miss poppy but you know I don't really like parties..maybe another time" hickory quickly shut the door as quietly as he could leaving poppy outside.

"Oh ok next time then" poppy called out, hickory stood with his back leaning against the door waiting until he heard the shuffling of poppy leaving before cracking the door open. The invitation lay on the grass in front of his door. He quickly reached out snatching it up and rebutting the door.

"I'm sorry poppy....but I just can't risk that" hickory frowned holding the card gently in his hands before taking the elevator back up to the tree house and putting the card with the rest of them.

Poppy had been following hickory around since she would walk, trying to invite him to play and party with her and her friends. But hickory always turned it down as politely as he could.

He had nothing against poppy or the other trolls but...they were to carefree, always singing and playing loudly as if nothing bad could happen, but bad things do happen. Poppy always asked hickory to sing with them.

Hickory hadn't sung a note since the avalanche, while living with karma he found a book on natural disaster's and learned avalanches could be triggered by loud echoing noises, just like his singing.

It wasn't hard to put two and two together, Hickory had started the avalanche with his singing and the avalanche killed dickory. He could never sing again as long as he could help it.

Looking out the window hickory could see poppy with her group of friends singing, dancing and laughing together as usual.

Branch rolled his eyes as the girls came home from another job bickering and complaining.

"Hey branchie whatcha cooking" gomdori noticed branch cooking and looked over his shoulder.

"Just your favorite sundubu-jjigae" branch answered storing the stew in front of him.

"Branchie your the best little bro ever" Ari came up and hugged branch tightly from behind hearing the dish he was making.

"Speaking of being best brother don't think we forgot what today is" baby-bun called out holding something behind her back.

Branch turned the heat off and turned to his sister's confused.

"Happy 10th birthday branchie" they all cheered as Baby-bun pulled a fluffleberry cake from behind her back, branch's eyes went wide staring at the cake. He had only mentioned his grandma's fluffleberry cake once a few years ago.

"It might not be the same your grandma made but..we hope you still like it" Wani smiled putting and lighting cancels on the cake and then setting in on their small table with kim-petit nudged branch to sit down.

Branch took a breath and blew out the candles smiling as he did, the girls around him clapped before a knock in the door interrupted them.

"Well well hi tracy" Wani mocked with a smile at the three trolls at the door.

"I keep telling you and you keep forgetting got more hair then brain up there do you"? Tresillo rolled his eyes walking into the house the k-pop girls loved in when not on jobs.

"Hola branch happy birthday" Tresillo smiled at the boy patting the top of his head, marimba and tambora hugged branch from each side wishing him happy birthday.

"Here branch we made you something" Ari placed a box wrapped in black and purple shiny wrapped paper.

Branch opened the present carefully and gasped at what was inside was a fluro orange vest.

"Your very own handmade k-pop vest" Kim-petit smiled at branch's face as he carefully ran his fingers over the material.

"Thank you..." Branch whispered out before another little present was placed in front of him by tresillo.

Opening the second present branch found body paint just like what tresillo used on him when he spend days with the reggaeton trolls.

"Gotta keep yourself hip branch" tresillo gave Wani a smug smile as branch looked over the paint.

"Thank you uncle tresillo" Branch grinned up at him, Tresillo still felt a strange sense of pride every time branch called him that.

"Now let's go outside and paaarrttyy" Baby-bun cheered. Rolling their eyes and giggling the others follows baby-bun outside, branch brought the pot of stew he made.

Marimba and tambora had brought some meat and started up a bbq so there was enough food.

Branch danced k-pop dances with his sister's and reggaeton dance with tresillo,marimba and tambora, as usual the argument of which genre he danced better to broke out between Wani and tresillo.

"Guys guys I love both genres please don't fight" branch held both their hands, the two leaders looked from each other to little branch.

"Aww branchie-pie your to cute" Wani scooped up the ten year old and coddled him until he was laughing and trying to squirm out of her arms.

"Hey don't hog him" Tresillo pulled branch out of Wanis arms and placed a giggling branch on his shoulders.

The two groups spent the rest of the evening this way playing and entertaining the young boy until it was finally time to properly sing happy birthday and cut his birthday cake.

Branch ate his slice with a smile, it wasn't as good as his grandma's but the fact that his adopted older sisters went so far as to find and make the cake made it just as memorable.

That night all the bounty hunters took turns kissing and wishing branch goodnight Wani being last she sat on his bed tucking him in.

"Have a good night branchie"? Wani asked brushing hair out of his face.

"Yea Wani it was perfect" Branch smiled sleepily.

"Anything for you branchie" Wani kissed his forehead before turning off the night and getting up to leave.

"Thank you 누나 Wani" branch mumbled half asleep, the words stopped Wani for a second before she smiled carefully closing the door and rushing back to the others to tell them what branch called her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 귀염둥이 (gwiyeomdung-i) means cutie
> 
> Sundubu-jjigae is a soft tofu stew
> 
> 누나 (nuna) means older sister used by males to address a older female.
> 
> Korean is not a language I understand very well so if I miswrite something or get the meaning wrong I apologise and please correct me in the comments and I will edit and correct it.


	2. Act 1 chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the love the first chapter got, that has got to be the most love I've gotten for one of my stories like ever and it makes me really happy. Its a hard time right now, we had a big virus, I live in Australia and we got not only set on fire but flooded, There are protests and riots going crazy out there so I am going to bring as much warm,fluffy,cuddly adorable content I can to help us all through it.
> 
> Again this is NOT my original idea the AU belongs to tumbler user captianunderkrupp found here https://captainunderkrupp.tumblr.com/ please go give them all the love you give this story cause it wouldn't exist without them, they gave me permission to write this and i will be forever thankful

Poppy just finished singing with all the trolls of Pop village when she noticed a shadow watching from the nearby trees, she recognized the shadow instantly.

"Hickory"! Poppy skipped over to him and grabbed his arm before he could walk off.

"hi Miss poppy" Hickory sighed giving in to his fate, he only came out to keep an eye on the silly trolls while they sang so loudly. He should have known poppy would see him.

"I keep telling you that you don't have to call me 'Miss' makes me sound old" Poppy giggled as her friends joined her.

"uh nice singing all of you...though it was a bit loud" Hickory frowned as the snack pack looked at each other rolling their eyes.

"hickory you always say we're to loud" Satin rolled her eyes hand on her hip.

"do I, sorry bout that I'll leave yous alone then" Hickory turned to walk off only for poppy to tug on his arm again.

"wait wait does that mean you're not coming to the party tonight"? Poppy frowned. Hickory glanced around trying to figure a way out.

"but its gonna be the biggest" the twins started

"the loudest" Dj Suki added in.

"The craziest party ever" Cooper finished as they all started cheering around him.

"look I get it, its been 20 years since you escaped those monsters and you wanna celebrate but..come on poppy its far to dangerous to go around singing and screaming the world down, just trust me on this..." hickory looked at poppy pleading with his eyes.

"are you sure you wanna invite the debbie downer"Cooper whispered to poppy thought everyone could hear him.

"of course I do, Hickory and me are best buds we grew up together, everyone deserves to be happy" Poppy smiled at her friend.

"sorry miss uh I mean poppy but I really don't think the party is a good idea" Hickory took a step back ready to bolt.

"I know you've got a party heart deep down you just need" Poppy motioned to her friends around her "our help to find it" Poppy pulled out a invitation from her hair, it opened up to saw 'Hickory you're Invited' with a little felt version of him on a rainbow that sang out 'celebrate freedom from the bergens.

"what do you say hickory"? Poppy grinned as the felt hickory spat out glitter showering Hickory's face in the shiny stuff, Hickory reached out and pushed the invitation back towards poppy.

"I'm really sorry but I can't go to you're party" Hickory said firmly, the trolls around them rolled their eyes having already seen this coming

"easy Hickory easy" Creek floated down from who knows where brought down by a little bug.

"thank you for providing safe passage brother namaste" Creek nuzzled his forehead against the bug's before bowing, Hickory rolled his eyes at the sight he could never understand the whole spiritual thing creek always went on about, normally hickory just avoided him.

"ok first of all mate thanks for sharing your 'unique' perspective on things...again" Creek patted hickorys arm which caused hickory to step away, he didn't like others touching him so much. behind them Hickory saw cooper and biggie try to hide their giggles at creeks words.

"but why dont you try some positivity for a change, a little positivity might go well with that vest" Creek pointed to Hickory's light brown and orange colored vest...karma was the one who showed him how to sow and blend colors like that. he didn't like creek mocking the vest.

"I'm positive having a loud party like this is a bad idea, now I'll stop bothering y'all and be on my way" Hickory turned to walk away only to hear a certain twinkle noise, hug time.

"hug time" poppy cheered as her bracelet went off.

"it is hug time" Creek smiled as they all grouped up, fuzzbert pushed Hickory into the group, Poor hickory squirmed and struggled as he was pressed between Creek and Guy Diamond before he finally managed to squirm his way out and landed outside the group hug with a thud.

"no no no no" Hickory muttered under his breath picking up his supplies he was forced to drop and rushing off.

"hickory..." Poppy watched with a frown as hickory disappeared into the trees, probably going back to his tree house.

"tune out his negative vibes poppy, their not good for you, some trolls just don't want to be happy" creek smiled smugly at poppy.

"I guess..." Poppy sighed glancing back at the way hickory disappeared.

"you guessed right boop" Creek winked bopping poppy on her nose. no one seemed to notice the invitation that was sat on the ground had disappeared.

Branch skidded across the dirt on his feet stopping in front of his target and easily picking up the small toddler.

"you know your aunt is crazy worried for you right"? Branch rolled his eyes as the country troll toddler in his arms just giggled and tried biting his vest, carefully and securely carrying her under his arm The new bounty hunter made his way back into Lonesome Flats.

"one missing niece caught and returned" Branch walked up to Delta and passed her the toddler.

"clampers you mischief little! you know you shouldn't run off like that" Delta scolded the child in her arms before putting her in her hair.

"thanks a million Branch" Delta took branch's hand in thanks, this was the fifth time Clampers had gotten away from her but this time the toddler had run off to far for delta to find her so she had to call in the bounty hunters to find her.

Delta only talk to branch a few times but he was one of the best bounty hunters for tracking fast moving targets, like clampers.

"no prob Delta, anyway the payment we talked about"? Branch asked expecting, delta never failed to pay before.

"of course here ya go" Delta took out a container containing beef meat, strangely the only thing branch ever asked for payment for his work was supplies like food or material's.

"perfect thanks delta" Branch took the container with a smile before turning and making his way back out of lonesome flats towards home humming as he did.

Hickory watched the party in its full swing, trolls were cheering and dancing around, biggie was crowd surfing, creek and the twins were filing balls of glitter to explode in the air, Poppy was jumping up and down on the large mushroom as she over watched the party.

"Poppy...." Hickory wanted to stay and keep watch but the loud noises was getting to him and he knew it would get louder so he quickly turned and walked back home to his tree house.

"MORE GLITTER" Poppy screamed from the mushroom, Smidge and some other trolls pulled the ropes on some large flowers causing glitter to fly into the sky like fireworks causing a great explosion of color and sound.

Branch was sitting around the campfire as his sisters giggled about something or other when they all stopped for a second.

"did anyone else hear what sounded like a bomb going off"? Ari asked and they all listened.

"I don't think so but maybe we should move camp for safety" Branch quickly stood and started to pack things away, out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw some sort of pink glowing picture in the sky...nah who would be naive enough to do that?

Poppy called the party to quiet so she could make a announcement.

"ok ok everyone I just want to take a moment and get a little real" Poppy said over the noise as everyone slowly quieted down before turning to king peppy next to her.

"Poppy! shes my friend I know her" Biggie called out form the ground only to be shushed by the others.

"I wanted to take a second to celebrate our king, my father for saving nearly all the trolls as well as a moment of silence for the lost troll who was lost on our journey out of bergen town" The trolls all took a second to clasp their hands together and bow their heads in respect. They all remembered when Peppy was counting head's only to find they were missing one, not just anyone but a child at that, they tried to find him but he was no where to be found. Instead they found hickory.

"Dad you may not have found the lost child but you saved us all from those dreaded..."Poppy was cut off by a loud thundering coming closer to them that rattled the pods.

"bergens..." Peppy finished All the trolls stared wide eyed at the large bergen standing in front of them with a sinister smile.

"gotcha" Chef grinned at the colorful trolls only to frown in confusion when one of them pooped out cupcakes.

"um...cupcake" Poppy offered awkwardly, she dropped the cupcakes as the bergen opened a fanny pack attached to her hip.

"RUN" Poppy screamed and the trolls all ran in different directions in a mass panic.

"BLEND IN BLEND IN" Poppy screamed as Guy diamond and fuzzbert were picked up by Chef, biggie was next.

"RUN SMIDGE RUN" Poppy called out to her friend only to hear smidge scream 'oh my god"! as she to was picked up by her hair. The twins where picked up by their adjoined hair.

"Everyone quick into the trees"! Karma was helping young children climb into the trees when she was picked up from behind.

"poppy"! Poppy ran over to the group of kids and cooper who were calling for her, she quickly led the kids into a patch of grass and got them to blend their hair in with the grass, cooper stuck out like a sore thumb and he was picked up.

"Cooper"! Poppy cried out as she came out from the grass.

"minimize your auras" Creek was instructing only to be picked up to.

"Creek"! Poppy flung her hair forwards so creek could grab her hair.

"Poppy...." Creek tried to hold on but the bergen was to strong and pulled him out of poppy's grip.

"creek..." Poppy sighed before noticing her father was banging his walking cane against the toe of the bergen.

"bad bergen bad bad bergen give them back" Peppy was saying as he hit the bergens toe in a attempt to injury her.

"dad" Poppy ran and grabbed her father just before Chef was able to grab him and dragged him to under the large mushroom quickly using her hair to camouflage them against the stalk of the mushroom.

Fear ran through poppy as the bergens eyes stared right at them looking for them, poppy only felt relief when the bergen gave up and stood back up.

"thanks for throwing the biggest, the loudest" Chef started to mock with a large smile.

"the craziest party ever" Cooper added sticking up from the pack only for chef to push his head back in and zip it shut before stomping away again.

Everyone slowly came out of their hiding spots, Poppy came out from under the mushroom and looked around in horror at their destroyed village, Pods were smashed and thrown along the ground, all their lights had gone out leaving the village in the dark with only the night sky to light it up. Trolls came down from the trees and out of hiding spots.

"is it coming back"? a pink troll wearing a yellow dress asked in fear.

"what are we gonna do now" Harper asked, all the trolls turned to poppy and peppy for the answer.

"we have to find a new home, quickly everyone we have to leave before before the bergens come back" Peppy answered frantically.

"wait we have to rescue them" Poppy interjected thinking of her friends.

"no poppy we have to run now quickly everyone" Peppy started to walk away the other trolls following.

"but but what about no troll left behind" Poppy called out. Peppy stopped and turned to her.

"I'm sorry but that was a long time ago poppy I'm not the king I once was and I couldn't even save everyone then" Peppy said sadly, poppy bit her lip, she knew her father took the guilt of leaving that one child behind on his shoulder's.

"then I'll go, I'll go and save them" Poppy stood her ground with a frown, Peppy turned around in shock.

"no poppy I cant lose you to" Peppy said with wide eyes.

"I have to at least try" Poppy frowned.

"you cant go to bergen town by yourself its to dangerous, its impossible" Peppy told her as poppy turned around in thought. There is one trolls she could ask.

Hickory sat int he room farthest from the village, from here he couldn't hear the roaring of the party. this was also where he secretly hid a stack of invitations given to him by poppy. A loud knocking startled him into knocking over the cards causing the little voice recordings to start up calling out his name. He quickly gathered them up hoping whoever was knocking couldn't hear them.

"Hickory hickory hickory! I know you're in there" Poppy called out just as the door opened slightly.

"poppy I already told you I'm not coming to your party" Hickory quickly said before going to shut the door again.

"the party's over! we just got attacked by a bergen" faster poppy thought was possible the door swung open and Hickory grabbed her arm pulling her into the tree house before pulling the lever making the elevator from the tree trunk go up to the tree house.

"the bergens? but you said they wouldn't be able to find us what happened poppy"? Hickory asked once the elevator stopped at the top floor, Poppy had only been inside the tree house a few times but its coziness always made her feel more relaxed.

"you were right..the party was to loud it led the bergen right to us and she took guy diamond, biggie, Fuzzbert,cooper, satin, chenille, Smidge, Dj Suki and creek"! Poppy told him , Hickory frowned in sympathy.

"so I have to ask...will you come to bergen town with me and save everyone" Poppy asked, Hickory did a double take.

"um what? poppy no offense but no" Hickory answered simply.

"what do you mean no their you're friends" Poppy argued.

"ah I think their more your friends then mine and why me? poppy I don't know anything about bergens or bergen town remember" Hickory corrected.

"please hickory! I trust you and you would be more help then you think please...I cant do this alone" Poppy begged grabbing Hickory's hand.

"poppy I just..." Hickory started.

"she took karma to"! Poppy quickly added, Hickory stopped mid sentence and stared at her. Poppy gave her best puppy dog eyes.

"ok ok fine...I'll come along and help just stop doing the eyes already" Hickory sighed giving in, poppy grinned.

"allsoo one more favor" Poppy asked giving a innocent smile which usually meant trouble.

"what is it poppy"? Hickory tilted his head knowing that smile.

"can I borrow your tree house for the other trolls to hide in until we get back" Poppy asked quickly before Hickory could even answer she rang her cowbell and suddenly all the trolls swarmed in from the elevator and through the windows.

"p-poppy"! Hickory stumbled getting out of the way of the crowding trolls.

"welp guess we better hurry then" Poppy giggled taking hickory's hand and leading the way out only to be stopped by peppy

"poppy...please be carefully" Peppy sighed knowing he couldn't stop her.

"don't worry dad me and hickory got this in the bag" Poppy smiled hugging her dad.

"I love you poppy" Peppy hugged his daughter tightly

"I love you to dad" Poppy hugged him before letting go, Hickory stood to the side of the sweet interaction feeling a pang of loneliness at the sight.

"Goodbye everyone" Poppy called out as Hickory and her got to the elevator ready to go down.

"Good luck princess poppy! good luck Hickory" The trolls called out waving with big smiles as hickory pulled the lever and the two disappeared down the elevator just as hug time chime went off.


	3. Act 1 Chapter 2

"with our friends safety hidden Princess Poppy and her trusted friend hickory set off to rescue their other friends, convinced they would make it to bergen town" Poppy read from the scrapbook she had made as the two walked out of bergen town, Hickory walked besides her following the large bergen tracks left behind.

"confident they would make it to bergen town.....totally sure" Poppy sighed looking up from the scrapbook to the world outside the village.

"poppy we have to be careful out here got it? no running off" Hickory glanced at her only to see poppy take a deep breath ready to start singing

"split ends...." Hickory mumbled under his breath as poppy started skipping ahead.

 _"I really hope I can do it, cause their all depending on me"_ Poppy started to sing walking out of the forest into the open and climbing up a stalk of a large flower followed closely by hickory.

 _"I know that I must leave the only home I've ever known and brave the dangers of the forest saving them before they're eaten"_ Poppy sang motioning out to the world around them, Behind her Hickory was getting a rope from his pack ready to help them get down from the flower.

 _"I mean, how hard can that beeee"_ Poppy sang out before the petal under her feet broke off sending her falling towards the ground.

"poppy"?! Hickory quickly shimmied down the stalk of the flower as he saw poppy use her hair to make a staircase and safety get down to the ground, letting out a sigh Hickory quickly gathered himself and ran after her.

 _"Looking up at a sunny sky, so shiny and blue and there's a butterfly well isn't that a super fantastic sign"_ Poppy sang watching the butterfly flutter around her before flying away only for a tongue to snatch it out of the air and get eaten by a nearby creature, that creature then got eaten by the small blue one, Then the blue one was eaten by flying birds leaving nothing but bones, the bones then were set fire by a strange creature that then sucked up the ashes before turning to look at poppy.

 _"its gonna be a fantastic day"_ Poppy giggled nervously as she side stepped away from the creature staring at her, Behind her Hickory was giving the creature a death glare daring it to try and hurt poppy and suffer the consequences.

 _"Such marvelousness Its gonna bring, got a pocket full of songs that I'm gonna sing"_ Poppy was using the steam blown form these large plants, Hickory ran along the ground just bellow watching closely only to climb up quickly when Poppy got stuck in one.

 _"And I'm ready to take on anything! HOORAY!"_ Just as Hickory got to poppy the built up steam sent her flying up while Hickory quickly using the same method to follow her.

"Poppy get off that! its not a vine" Hickory shouted to the oblivious princess as she swung on the body of a snake.

 _"some super fun surprise around each corner."_ Poppy sang swinging before the snakes head lowered itself to her level and chased her along its body. Hickory ran after them getting closer and closer to the snake's neck.

 _"Just riding on a rainbow I'm gonna be_ _ok"_ Poppy slide down a branch and landed on a further one the snake still chasing her. Hickory jumped onto the snakes back and ran along on top of it.

 _"Hey! I'm not giving up today! there's nothing getting in my way and if you knock knock me over"_ Poppy looped around as the snake chased her, Hickory finally reached the snake's head and grabbed it quickly tying a lasso around it stopping it just in time for poppy to jump off the tree before the snake could eat her, Hickory quickly looped the rope off and jumped after her.

 _"I will get up again oh! and if something goes a little wrong"_ Poppy sang as she fell, Hickory was falling after her as fast as he could when she was swallowed up by a bird.

"poppy"! Hickory used his lasso to wrap around the birds foot before it flew out of reach, pulling himself along the rope until he reached the bird he was ready to make it cough poppy up when it landed on its nest and laid a egg, hatching from the egg was poppy, Hickory was stuck in a stunned shock still on the birds back when it started to fly off again.

 _"well you can go ahead and bring it on Cause if you knock knock me over I will get back up again"_ Poppy had goo over her from hatching form the egg when two baby birds started tugging her arms, Hickory quickly jumped into the nest and pushed poppy out of the baby birds beaks, this caused her to fall out of the nest luckily enough to land on a leaf and fly away.

"tarnations poppy just stay still for two seconds" Hickory muttered going after her again.

 _"Woah oh oh oh oh Get back up again woah oh oh oh oh_ AHH!" Poppy sang as the leaf skidded along the ground before Poppy noticed she was heading straight for a wall of thorns. Finally Hickory caught up to her as a rope wrapped around her waist and pulled her off the leaf just in time before she smashed into the horns.

 _"I'm marching along I've got confidence"_ Poppy sang ignoring Hickory just behind her who took out a simple leaf made umbrella as it started to rain and held it over her head before it was suddenly sweltering hot and he kept the umbrella above the two of them to keep the harsh rays off them.

 _"I'm cooler then a pack of peppermints"_ Poppy sang her teeth chatting while Hickory looked around confused by the weather change.

 _"And I haven't been this excited since"_ For some reason the path to bergen town made them have to swim under water, Hickory wondered which way the actual bergen went, Hickory turned in his swimming to see some creature again trying to eat poppy, Reaching into his pocket he took out some spicy beans and tossed them in the creatures mouth before it could eat poppy causing the worm like creature to cough and swim off.

 _"I can't remember when"_ Poppy sang over the howling wind that was blowing against them, Hickory tied the rope around his and poppy's waist so they wouldn't get separated by the wind that was trying to knock them over.

 _"I'm off on this remarkable_ _adveenutre"_! Despite Hickory's warning Poppy was now jumping on top of these giant floating eyeball creatures.

 _"Just riding on a rainbow"!_ Poppy landed on the actual eye of one of the giants and it caused the eye to pop like a bubble as she fell onto what looked like a harmless flower.

 _"What if its all a big mistake"_ Poppy sat on the flower for a moment as she sang only for eyes to suddenly appear from under the flower, Hickory then realized these flowers where like Venus fly traps.

 _"What if its more then I can take"_ Poppy sat there as the flower's mouth closed around her, Hickory grabbed a nearby stick and used it as a crowbar to try and open the flowers mouth, only for poppy to suddenly bursts the flower open from the inside.

 _"NO! I can't think that way"!_ Poppy held the flower open and jumped out landing on a hill, Hickory sighed in relief before following her.

 _"Cause I that I'm really really really gonna be ok"_ Poppy sang marching along before the hill suddenly opened up and she fell into the mouth of another creature, Hickory shouted running over trying to think of some way to get her out. Trying to pry open the creatures mouth.

 _"HEY! I'm not giving up today! There's nothing getting in my way!"_ As Poppy was falling she easily used her hair to stop herself form falling into the stomach acid before springing herself up.

 _"And if you knock knock me over I will get back up again"!_ Poppy flew up and somehow landed outside the creature near a bush of big blue berries, Hickory who had finally managed to open the creatures mouth saw her and was even more confused before seeing the berry she was about to eat and ran towards her trying to shout out warnings.

 _"OH! and if something goes a little wrong"!_ Poppy sang before picking one of the berries, Hickory watched in horror and Poppy just eat the berry without thought.

 _"Well you can go ahead and bring it on! cause if you knock knock me over"_ Poppy looked at her hands confused as blue spots starting covering her before she swelled up all over like a balloon. Hickory finally reached her.

"ok poppy don't freak out I can fix that right up! hey!" Hickory started to say looking through his bag.

 _"I will get back up again"!_ Poppy seemed to not have heard or noticed hickory since she was now rolling away up and down the hills at a fast pace leaving Hickory again trying to chase after her.

 _"Woah oh oh oh oh Get back up again woah oh oh oh oh I'M OK"!_ Poppy sang as she rolled up and down the hills before flying through the air and falling through some spiders webs that wrapped around her like a cocoon.

 _"Woah oh oh oh oh and if you knock knock me over, You knock knock me over..I....will....get...back...up...again"_ Poppy sang after bouncing on some flowers and landing safety on the ground.

Above her The four spiders that watched the strange pink thing fall through their webs lowered themselves towards poppy before closing in around her ready to take a bite. Before they could a rope wrapped around the bundle of webs and pulled her away from them.

Hickory moved to stand in front of unconscious poppy glaring at the spiders taking his lasso and untying it and turning it into a whip, The four spiders moved forwards ready to fight for their dinner.

Hickory sighed before taking the whip and started to whip it right above the spider's heads making them back up as he moved forward.

"back! back! Back! you ain't eating no pink snack today"! Hickory shouted at them as the spiders back up into what looked like a cave before the cave's mouth suddenly shut and a large creature looked down at hickory.

"woah..." Hickory froze but was ready in case it attacked, the creature simply closed its eyes and seemed to fall asleep. Letting out a sigh of relief Hickory suddenly remembered poppy.

"Poppy"! Hickory quickly got a sharp needle form a plant and two electric beetles, cutting open the cocoon of webbing luckily the swelling from that berry had gone down, Hickory rubbed the two beetles together to make a electric charge before pressing it against poppy's chest for a second and stepping back.

"Get back up again"! Poppy sat up suddenly and looked around before her eyes landed on hickory.

"oh hey hickory glad you caught up"! Poppy smiled obliviously as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Poppy please please don't run off like that again! those spiders nearly ate you" Hickory frowned at Poppy's carefree nature over the fact she was nearly a spider snack.

"yea but I knew you'd be there to help out, Anyway lets go! the sooner we get to bergen town the sooner we can rescue everyone safely"! Poppy did a little dance as she walked on ahead followed by hickory who put the two beetles down and picked up his pack again.

"and the plan is"? Hickory asked walking behind her.

"I just told you, rescue everyone and make it home safely" Poppy shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing.

"um poppy that is not a plan That's a list, I more meant HOW are you going to rescue them in a town filled with giant creatures that want to eat you" Hickory clarified getting a bad feeling already, clearly poppy hadn't thought this through and that concerned him.

"oh I suppose you have some sort of plan" Poppy asked tilting her head.

"Poppy how am I supposed to have a plan I don't know anything about bergen town...but I guess a good start would be to get as close as we can without being found, go through those old tunnels I heard you all escaped through and get to the old troll trees of yer's safety" Hickory explained before he noticed Poppy was scarp-booking.

"are you...scrap-booking the plan"? Hickory asked even though he already knew the answer.

"uh huh just one more...done"! Poppy stood up holding a completed page of the scrapbook that had a pop up of all of poppys friend with a big 'We Did It' above them that cheered even a little hickory was there, the felt figure resembling Fuzzbert spat glitter out covering hickory;s face in glitter.

"I think you should tone down the scarp booking a bit...just until we're home safely ok" Hickory asked wiping the glitter off him. The two set off again.

"da brum do da di do woah"! Poppy was singing behind hickory, though not to far behind because after what happened before Hickory had tied a rope around her waist and connected it to his waist so she couldn't run into danger again.

"poppy maybe you shouldn't sing right now it might bring predators" Hickory called behind him as he walked just a few steps ahead of her.

"but I always sing when I'm in a good mood, by this time tomorrow I'm gonna be with all my friends oooh I wonder what their doing right now"! Poppy grinned skipping along.

"hopefully still alive" Hickory muttered.

"their alive I just know it" Poppy counted walking beside him.

"poppy.. you shouldn't have your hopes so high up, the worlds isn't all glitter and parties sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing we can do to change it" Hickory told her stopping, he didn't want to see her so hopefully if it turns out they don't reach her friends in time.

"hey I know its not all glitter and parties but I'd rather go through life thinking that it is instead of being like you, you don't sing you don't dance so grey all the time what happened to-" Poppy started to say as hickory walked a little away from her, she didn't see the hurt on his face or the way his hands clenched when she mentioned him being grey.

"shh"! Hickory held a finger to her lips stopping her from talking.

"is it a bergen"? Poppy whispered glancing around not seeing anything out of normal.

"maybe..."Hickory whispered back before walking forward, it took poppy a second to remember hickory never met a bergen.

"there's no bergen is there? you just said that so I'd stop talking" Poppy asked from her stop a few steps behind him.

".....maybe" Hickory whispered back, he could feel poppy rolling her eyes at him as the two continued walking.

Night approached and the two were forced to stop for the night, Hickory started a fire and cooked up some dinner form the food he brought in his pack, Poppy was really glad he brought food cause she forgot about it. the two ate in silence before Hickory took out two sleeping rolls and gave one to poppy so the could both sleep.

Poppy rolled onto her side sighing before taking a small picture frame from her pocket, she extended it so it showed all her friends, she wished she had a photo of karma to but unfortunately she didn't.

"so special" Poppy whispered as she pulled up the photo of cooper, he was the only troll that looked like him, he sure was a special one.

"goodnight cooper, goodnight smidge, goodnight fuzzbert, goodnight satin, goodnight chenille, goodnight biggie, goodnight DJ, goodnight guy diamond" Poppy whispered her goodnight's to the photos.

"goodnight creek boop" Poppy giggled and poked the photo of creeks nose.

"goodnight poppy" Hickory called from his own sleeping roll silencing poppy from her long goodnight's. The hug time chime on Poppy's bracelet went off with its little chime, she sat up and looked over to hickory.

"no poppy" Hickory already knew what she wanted before she could even ask. poppy mocked him under her breath before looking up at the night sky above her.

 _"Stars shining bright above yoou"_ Poppy started to sing.

"poppy what did we say about the singing, predators remember" Hickory sat up turning to poppy.

"I can't help it! singing helps me relax, maybe you ought to try it" Poppy huffed pulling the leaf blanket over her lap more.

"you know I don't sing and I have other ways to relax, its who I am and I like it" Hickory huffed, he was tired of the other trolls trying to tell him how to be and how to act. the only trolls who never asked him to change was karma. He turned to go to sleep only to let out a sigh as he heard the strums of a guitar playing.

 _"Hello darkness my old friend"_ Poppy stood next to Hickory's side while playing before backing away as she sang, Hickory sat up and watched her in annoyance.

 _"I've come to talk with you aggaain"_ Poppy sang as two flowers started singing back up.

 _"hellooo"_ A little green fuzzy spider lowered itself next to hickory to sing, hickory gave the spider a side glance before looking back at poppy.

 _"because a vision softly creeping left its seeds while i was sleeping"_ More critters around them started singing back up, the fuzzy spider had crawled onto Hickory's arm and without even looking he lifted his hand and licked the spider off him.

 _"And the viiision that was planted in my brain, still remains within...the sound of_ silence" Poppy finished singing and the critters around them returned into the dark as poppy walked forward strumming the last few notes before she stood in front of hickory.

"may I...."Hickory asked standing up which surprised but pleased poppy who happily passed the guitar to him, the next second Hickory had tossed the guitar somewhere behind him before laying back down to sleep facing away from poppy.

Poppy stood there fiddling her fingers before going and getting the guitar and returning to her own bed roll and falling asleep to.


	4. Act 1 Chapter 3

Morning came without incident and after breakfast and packing up camp Hickory and poppy continued walking until they reached the old tunnels, except instead of one tunnel like Hickory was excepting there was many different tunnels.

"so one of these tunnels leads to the troll tree.." Poppy said as they walked up to the entrance of one tunnel.

"I guess so" Hickory mumbled back glancing around at the large amount of trash around, must be bergens dumping site or something.

"but which one"? Poppy asked more to herself then anyone.

"I don't know..." Hickory knelled at the entrance of one of the tunnels hoping to see some sort of sign or old residue left behind form when the trolls came through before, but he doubted there was anything left 20 years after the event.

 **"Choose a hole wisely! for one will lead to bergen town and the others...to certain DEATH"!** A voice boomed out echoing around them Poppy and hickory looked around but couldn't see where the voice was, Hickory stood and moved to stand in front of poppy.

"who's there"?! Hickory called out trying to see any sign of anyone else around them.

 **"it waaaaassss.....** Me" A nearby cloud suddenly sprouted legs and eyes and walked down a rock towards them, this was....very strange to Hickory.

"hey guys how's it going, welcome to the root tunnels" The cloud walked towards them also sprouting arms from his body, this was really weird to Hickory, he grabbed poppy's arm knowing she would probably run over to it without a care.

"I just wanted to warn you, one of these tunnels leads to the troll tree and the others to Certain death...death...death" The cloud told them echoing the last part. Hickory stood there very confused by the cloud while poppy smiled happily.

"do you think you could tell us which is the right one"? Poppy asked while Hickory just gave the cloud a weird look, this was not how clouds were supposed to work.

"You bet" The cloud grinned.

"great"! Poppy cheered happily, this snapped hickory from his thoughts.

"no no that's ok we're fine" Hickory stood between them and gently pushed poppy away from the strange cloud.

"heh heh Hickory he's trying to help us" Poppy shrugged.

"I don't think we should trust any stranger...I mean how does he just know which tunnel leads to the troll tree" Hickory and poppy glanced over at the cloud who was picking one could only assume was his version of his nose before waving at them.

"c'mon he seems to know what he's talking about and its better then us wandering in and possible choosing certain death tunnels" Poppy counted, Hickory grumbled before sighing, she had a point.

"ok fine" hickory grumbled before turning to the cloud.

"which way do we go" Hickory asked the cloud who grinned at him.

"first you have to give me a high five then I'll tell you" the cloud lifted up his hand looking at Hickory who just looked back in silent shock before shaking his head.

"oh oh I love high fives! I'll do it" Poppy jumped in already lifting her hand.

"oh I know you'll do it but will he? alright dumpy diapers up high" the cloud shook himself before lifting his hand up again.

"uh no thanks I don't do high fives" Hickory told him shaking his head, he had no idea where that hand has been, he ain't trusting it.

"slap it boss" the cloud counted.

"not gonna happen" Hickory stood firm.

"Party on the top floor" The cloud asked again.

"Nope" Hickory now crossed his arms getting annoyed.

"little slappy make daddy happy" The cloud said with a straight face.

"that's weird..."Hickory said, seriously that was a weird phrase and he did NOT like it one bit.

"come oooon just one little high five" The cloud sighed loudly.

"oh no thanks I'm good" Hickory counted back, this was really starting to get annoying why did this cloud want a high five from him so bad?

"look just do this" The cloud lifted his other hand and gave himself a high five "but with your hand" The cloud finished looking back at hickory.

"thank you for the demonstration really cleared up what I will NOT be doing" Hickory grumbled back, seriously why?

"Hickory! its a high five the others lead to certain death get perspective" Poppy yelled out, even she was getting annoyed by this but she was annoyed with hickory its just a high five!.

"one high five and then you'll tell us which tunnel to take right"? Hickory asked making sure it was out loud the conditions, he wasn't going to get scammed by a darn cloud.

"so easy" the cloud agreed with a lopsided smile.

"uuugh ok fine" Hickory lifted his hand and went to give the dumb cloud a high five only for the cloud to move his hand.

"to slow" Cloud guy grinned moving his hand just before hickory could give him a high five.

"to slow"? Hickory grumbled glaring at the cloud while poppy snickered beside him. Hickory narrowed his eyes at the cloud, this was really starting to irritate him.

"ok ok I'm gonna let you slide with a fist bump" Cloud guy lifted his fist and held it out, glancing between the cloud and the cloud fist Hickory lifted his own hand to give the stupid cloud a fist bump.

"woop! shark attack nom nom nom"! instead of just a simple fist bump Cloud guy moved his hand at the last second and made a mouth with his hand and pretended to comp on hickory's fist.

"Jellyfish! Ham sandwich! turkey! snowman, Dolphin! Helicopter! Grasshopper! monkey in a zoo" Cloud guy started quickly making all sorts of weird fist bumps with his hand while hickory just stood there in stunned silence.

"what in heavens earth..."Hickory whispered more to himself.

"gear shift VRRRRRROOOOOO" Cloud guy suddenly grabbed hickory's hand and started moving it like a gearshift in a car making noises while Hickory's glare got more and more angry, he was really really trying not to snap right now. Cloud guy let go and started laughing with poppy until poppy stopped when hickory glared at her.

"ok ok now I'm thinking we hug" Cloud guy lifted his arms and that was it for hickory. Hickory grabbed a nearby stick and snapped it in half giving the cloud a angry death glare.

Cloud guy froze and turned stormy, raining over his socks.

"AHHHHH" Cloud guy ran from a angry hickory who chased after him with the now spears.

"THAT'S RIGHT YE BETTER RUN CLOUD"! It wasn't oftened someone pushed Hickory to this point of rage as he chased the cloud ready to find somehow to evaporate the dumb thing.

"HICKORY!! WAIT!" Poppy chased after Hickory trying to calm him down.

"I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR DUMB ARMS OFF AND HIGH FIVE YOUR FACE"! Ignoring Poppy Hickory continued chasing the cloud into the tunnel.

"hes just a cloud! he can help us!! RUN CLOOUD GUY" Poppy tried to keep up with a angry hickory as they ran through the tunnel.

"AHHH!! and we're here" Cloud guy suddenly stopped causing Hickory and poppy to stop and look around them. They were at the bergen town troll tree.

"phew you guys are alot of fun, gotta go got some cloud stuff to take care of, see you on the way back"? Cloud guy walked past them calmly going back to the tunnel.

"that is unless.... **you die...die..die** " Cloud guy disappeared back down the tunnel leaving the two trolls.

"the troll tree" Poppy whispered catching hickory's attention as she walked over to the edge of the old dead tree. they both looked over bergen town with wide eyes, Poppy didn't have any memories from bergen town since she was only a baby and Hickory had never been to bergen town before.

They both watched the bergens, the bergens walked around slowly and with frowns over their faces, the town itself was dull and grey, one lady was even snipping off the heads of flowers, one bergen Hickory noticed was burying himself in a grave. how bleak.

"wow they're nearly as miserable as you" Poppy whispered, Hickory glanced at her, that was a bit uncalled for.

"which meeaaans they haven't eaten a troll yet" Poppy whispered a smile growing on her face before she stood up and started to walk to the other side of the tree facing a castle.

"now c'mon lets go save our friends" Poppy whispered reaching the edge.

"you mean your friends" Hickory corrected her.

"our friends don't fight it" Poppy whispered back, he didn't see how he was fighting something that was true fact but poppy was stubborn.

"looks like a storm tonight" branch whispered more to himself then anyone else as he looked up at the greying sky. behind him Kim-petit heard him and looked up at the sky to, storms meant thunder....

"ok girls branch says there's a storm coming you know what that means" Kim ran inside their home and to the other girls, they all understood and jumped up grabbing blankets, pillows, cushions, snacks, drinks, a movie player and a bunch of movies.

Branch walked back in just as the girls were finished preparing and looked at them with wide eyes.

"is that the storm fort? I thought I said to stop doing that I'm not eight anymore" Branch huffed at the childish fort they used to make during thunderstorms.

"oh hush its a tradition now besides you can't say you don't like it" Wani hushed him taking the basket of now dried laundry and putting it to the side grabbing branch's arm and tugging him to the little fort they had made where the other girls were waiting for them.

Branch was immediately pulled by the other girls into the center of the pillow pile leaving no way to escape before a pack of tteokbokki was shoved into his hand and a blanket around his shoulders.

"this is seriously not necessary"Branch whined wiggling a bit in his seat. Ari sat herself next to him.

"shush now what should we watch first"Ari brushed off his protest's.

"oh oh! what about Geukhanjikeob"? gomdori suggested picking out the comedy crime movie. Baby-bun nodded putting the movie into the player before sitting on her own pillow and sipping on a soda.

Half way through the movie a clash of thunder could be heard outside, subconsciously branch felt himself tense up and move closer to Ari his ears strained to listen to the noise of loud echoing footsteps...no not footsteps he reminded himself, it was just thunder not footsteps...its not them its JUST THUNDER! Branch told himself in his mind before laughter snapped him from his panic trance.

Glancing next to him Ari ha snuggled closer to him and was laughing loudly at the movie....that's right he's not in bergen town, hes far away from bergen town and he's with his sisters watching a funny crime movie...Branch's heart rate started to slow as he remembered where he really was and slowly calmed down. Wani put the volume of the movie up to drown out the thunder above them.

They had started doing this pillow fort movie night when Branch first had a panic attack during a thunder storm. they didn't know why the little boy was screaming and crying about giant monsters but after they struggled and managed to calm him down and the storm had passed Branch told them about the bergens.

So to help for future storms the girls always had supplies ready to build their little sanctuary to keep branch safe from the big scary world. It worked so they simply never stopped, not even when branch claimed he was to old for such a thing.

five movies later and Branch had completely forgotten the storm outside as the group continued watching funny and dramatic movies and munching on snacks.

It took them a while but Hickory and poppy managed to sneak in through a pipe that lead them into the castle before running along the upper wall's and hiding inside unlit candle holders. Poppy used her hair to change color and flicker like flames to hid when the guards walked past. once gone Poppy used her hair while Hickory used a grappling hook he made with some scrap metal and rope to swing across the room to the other wall.

"so where do you think our friends are" Poppy whispered as they walked under a large painting of a trollstice dinner.

"hmm....if they haven't been eaten yet I would assume a kitchen or some place to store them" Hickory answered bluntly.

"could you try to be a bit more positive, just once, you might actually like it" Poppy whispered in annoyance.

"ok not only will we find them alive but they're about to be delivered to us on a silver platter" Hickory retorted back crossing his arms.

"thank you that wasn't so hard now was it" Poppy smiled happily, Hickory just rolled his eyes as there was no point explaining he wasn't serious. The twinkle chime of hug time interrupted them

"Hickory"! Poppy gasped walking towards him looking at her hug time watch.

"Poppy this isn't really the time for hug time" Hickory started to say.

"shh"! Poppy put her finger against his mouth to shush him while she listened, they stood there for a second in silence before Hickory heard it. Hug time Bracelets going off in the distance. so that's what she meant. they managed to sneak in to what looked like a banquet hall and hid on one of the large overhead lights.

"Hickory look"! Poppy pointed to a cage being pushed by a small female bergen.

"they're...alive"? Hickory could see all of Poppy's snack pack friends as well as karma in the cage perfectly alive and uninjured.

"and on a silver platter we were both right"Poppy giggled in happiness seeing her friends. King gristle tried to put his old bib on only for it to snap and break off.

Cooper laughed and Karma jumped up to try and cover his mouth but it was to late the bergen had heard him.

"oh you think this is funny?! well we'll see who's laughing when I bit your yummy head off! when I bite all your yummy heads" Gristle yelled before noticing something.

"hey...chef this isn't enough trolls for all of bergen town" Gristle pointed out, behind him chef started to stutter.

"how are we supposed to have trollstice if there's not enough trolls" Gristle turned to chef.

"oh no there's plenty more where that came from" chef told him, above them Poppy and Hickory looked at each other, Hickory in confusion since the trolls were well hidden and chef had no idea if the other trolls had run off or not and Poppy in fear for her friends back home.

"are you sure? cause I promised everyone a troll" gristle looked over the small group of trolls in the cage. He wouldn't be a fair king if he broke his promise.

"no no no sire everything will be fine" Chef tried to reassure the king with a big fake smile.

"if I was truly worried would I be willing to do this" Chef opened the cage and easily grabbed creek, Karma grabbed at chefs fingers trying to get creek out of her hand only for chef to easily flick her off.

"creek" Poppy called out, Hickory quickly grabbed her and pulled her down out of sight as the bergen looked towards the noise.

"oh oh my first troll" chef was distracted by gristle who looked at creek in awe.

"go on eat king gristle, enjoy a taste of true happiness" chef passed creek to Gristle before twirling the scared trolls blue-green hair.

Gristle slowly lifted creek to his gaping mouth as the trolls in the cage and hiding on the light watched in horror before suddenly Gristle stopped.

"shouldn't we wait for trollstice"? Gristle asked moving creek away, the trolls all sighed in relief.

"sire everyday is trollstice when you have trolls" Chef put creek into a taco and passed him back to the king.

"yea I guess" Gristle shrugged and again lifted the taco creek to his mouth.

"but my dad said the first time should be special" Gristle stopped remembering his father.

"well you're the king now" chef urged him adding two drops of hot sauce onto poor creek.

"yea....I am the king" Gristle agreed and started to again try and eat creek. Hickory noticed chef seemed real determined for the king to eat a troll....maybe there's more to this then meets the eye.

"but I think I should share this moment with...all the kingdom" Gristle said with a small smile, he wanted to share the moment with his people.

"ARGH JUST EAT IT" Chef snarled before forcing the taco and creek into poor Gristle's mouth. the trolls all gasped.

"no" Poppy said in horror.

"yes" Chef said clicking her kings and a hat and maracas were placed on gristle before he was spun out of the room followed by chef.

"idgiet lock his trolls in your room and guard them with your life" Chef threw the spoon at the other bergen that smacked her in the head.

"yes chef" The bergen quickly stood to attention before going over to the cage. and started to push the little trolley out of the room.

"Hickory! we have to save him" Poppy was ready to jump and go after Creek when Hickory stopped her.

"poppy I'm sorry but its to late to save him" Hickory kept a tight grip on her arm to stop her from jumping away.

"but but we didn't see-we didn't see him chew! we didn't see him swallow"Poppy tried arguing back.

"I'm sorry but when people go into other people's mouths they don't come back out" Hickory argued back.

"if we try to go after him we are going to get eaten, I'm sorry but its to late for him" Hickory told her as poppy looked over the light at the door the king went then at the cage her other friends where in.

With a determined look Poppy jumped off the light.

"Poppy"?! Hickory watched poppy slide down the ladder before jumping and landing on a spoon and surfing across the table before using her hair to swing from a broom and land on the bergens back somehow unseen.

Hickory jumped after her jumping along the hats of the guard bergens before swinging on a tassel and landing on the bergens back next to poppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geukhanjikeob- is a korean Action,Comdey, Crime movie, its english name is Extreme Job
> 
> tteokbokki- is a popular stir fried rice cake, there is also a chip packet version of it.


	5. Act 1 chapter 4

Bridget carried the cage of trolls and the two unknown trolls on her back down the multiple stairs until she reached her room...that also was used for her to wash dishes. as soon as she walked in Hickory and poppy jumped off her back and hid under a rolling cart and watched the bergen put the cage ontop of another table. Almost as soon as she did that a sudden wave of pots and pans fell from a tube in the ceiling.

" _ **Scullery maid! wash these pots and pans for trollstice, the kings inviting everyone....Except you"!**_ Chef's voiced called down from the pipe as the little bergen peeked her head out of the pile of pots and pans just as a spoon hit her on the head. Poppy watched with pity as the bergen started crying and threw herself on the only thing that seemed to belong to Bridget, her pink bed,

 _"I've been alone with you inside my mind"_ Bridget started to sing as she pulled out a magazine from behind a pink curtain of her bedside table.

 _"and In my dreams I've kissed your lips, A thousand times"_ She cut out the picture of gristle from the cover before sighing.

 _"I sometimes see you pass outside my door"_ Bridget looked to the small window on the top wall of her room.

 _"Hello! Is it me you're looking for? I can see it in your eyes"!_ Bridget had picked up a pillow and was attaching _"_ the picture she cut out onto it.

_"I can see it in your smile, you're all I've ever wanted. and my arms are opened wide"_

_"cause you know just what to say and you know just what to do. and I want to tell you so much"_

_"I love you"_ Bridget then cried into the pillow for a few seconds before passing out asleep.

"aw she's in love with the king" Poppy smiled watching the bergen sleep.

"poppy we ain't here to meddle with bergen's love lives remember" Hickory reminded her before pointing over to the cage that waited.

"ok ok lets go" Poppy huffed and the two quickly but quietly made their way over and up onto the table. Hickory rushed over and pulled off the cloth covering the cage revealing the other trolls.

"guys" Poppy whispered with a big smile seeing her friends the snack pack gasped seeing her, Karma rushed over to the bars and reached her hand out to gently grab hickorys when she saw him. Karma gave him a grateful smile in a silent thanks.

"poppy! _celebrate good times come on"_ the snack pack started to sing to Hickory and karma's dismay.

 _"its a celebration"!_ Poppy started to sing before hickory hushed her quickly. the snack pack blinked at him.

 _"there's a party going on right here"_ they sang with whispered voices.

"no! there is not a party going on right here" Hickory reached into poppy's ponytail and took her scissors before putting them int he lock and quickly unlocking the padlock before passing the now destroyed scissors back to her.

"The sooner we get you guys out of here-" Hickory started to say as he pulled the padlock off the cage so he could open the door.

"the sooner we can save creek" Poppy said quickly.

"what"! Hickory turned to her in shock speaking a little to loudly as Bridget suddenly sat up, the trolls went silent as she mumbled something half asleep and fell back to sleep on her side.

"I know you're looking for the cupcakes and rainbows here but it is to late for creek" Hickory told her sternly as he opened the cage door so the trolls could walk out.

"they put him in a taco" biggie whispered as he was the first to step out.

"it was horrible" Cooper whispered as he walked out of the cage.

"sorry poppy, creek's gone" Guy diamond patted her arm in sympathy as he walked past her.

"I'm sorry poppy....but you tried your best and that's what counts"Karma stepped out of the cage and gave poppy a hug before walking over to hickory and holding onto his hand for a second giving his hand a squeeze before letting go.

"poppy we found yer friends its time to go home" Hickory whispered frowning at her, how did she think creek was alive after what happened to him.

"I hope he's alive and that's enough to keep trying" Poppy turned to face hickory.

"how are you so stubborn! there's no way creek escaped being eaten there's no bright side to this" Hickory argued back before a sudden light made them all turn around.

"hey! where do you think you're going" The trolls turned and saw Bridget was wide awake and had a light shining on them. the trolls screamed as they ran in different directions.

"Glitter"! Guy diamond jumped up and sprayed glitter in Bridget's face before running off, Karma used her hair for her and hickory to quickly get down from the table and run under some of the furniture.

"no no! get back in your cage" Bridget ran over to where biggie,smidge and fuzzbert were hiding and tried to grab them.

"oh chef is going to be so mad"Bridget started to panic thinking of the chefs wrath coming for her. the three trolls ran from their hiding spot towards the larger furniture. when Bridget turned to go after them Hickory stood in the way with one of the spoons she was supposed to wash. In retaliation Bridget grabbed a fry pan ready to attack to.

"Bridget stop"! the bergen stopped, one in surprise at someone calling her and two at the fact a troll knew her name.

"you're in love with king gristle" Poppy was in front of the large pink curtain above Bridget's bed.

"um...I don't know what you're talking about" Bridget forgot about catching them for a second to hide behind the fry pan.

Poppy flung open the pink curtains to reveal a wall of pictures of gristle, mostly cutouts from magazines. Bridget gasped running over and pulling the curtain shut.

"um that's not mine" Bridget tried to make a excuse, poppy just pulled back the curtain a little bit to show a cut out of a couple that had their faces replaced with Bridget and gristle.

"huh....what does it even matter...its not like he even knows I'm alive" Bridget sighed sadly looking away from poppy.

"Bridget I could help you! what if there was a way we could both get what we want" Poppy offered.

"you love gristle to!? you better back off girlfriend" Bridget made a cat hissing noise towards poppy.

"uh no Bridget no, that troll king gristle put in his mouth that's creek" Poppy took the photo of creek out of her hair to show Bridget.

"and I would do anything to save him, the only problem is we can't get anywhere near the king without him eating us" Poppy quickly scrap-booked a scene of king gristle and the trolls asking about creek but the king eats them instead.

"ooohhhh" Bridget seemed to understand that part.

"buuut you can" Poppy smiled pointing to Bridget who's eyes light up for a second.

"you can walk right up to him and tell him how you feel" Poppy smiled at Bridget seeing no problem with this, Bridget on the other hand did.

"as if I can't just walk right up to the king, his royal awesomeness would never talk to a scullery maid like me" Bridget sighed fiddling with her hands.

"what if he didn't know you were a scullery maid? what if he thought you were this total babe" Poppy offered, hickory stood with a frown as he and the other had climbed onto the bergens bed while poppy talked. he was getting worried where this was headed.

"what kind of total babe would be dressed like a scullery maid, I smell like gravy" Bridget pointed out pulling at her torn and dirty apron.

"what if we made you a new outfit" Satin said from the bed, chenille started jumping next to her.

"I'm thinking" Chenille started.

"jumpsuit" they both said at the same time their creative minds already working.

"whats the point of a jumping suit if I still have this hair" Bridget picked at her pink pigtails.

"oh we can fix that" Poppy shrugged, by that point hickory had climbed up to where poppy was.

"whats the point of a new outfit and new hair if I don't even know what a total babe would ever say" Bridget sighed again

"don't you worry about that we'll help you" karma offered walking towards Bridget and patting her hand gently.

"really"? Bridget moved closer to poppy with excitement.

"what do you say Bridget, you get us creek and we'll get you a date with the king" Poppy offered leaning on Bridget's hand gently. The bergen glanced from poppy to the other trolls.

"lets do it" Bridget agreed still sounding a bit unsure but it was enough for poppy.

"a five! six! seven! eight!" poppy cheered, the trolls quickly grabbed makeup items and started to sing.

 _"when you look in the mirror let it disappear all your_ insecurities" the trolls sang as they ran towards Bridget.

"WAIT"! they all stopped at Bridget's sudden outburst.

"why isn't this one singing" Bridget pointed to hickory who was leaning against the wall of photos content to just watch.

"come on hickory! sing with us"Cooper called from his spot causing the other snack pack trolls to started asking him to sing.

"guys guys hickory isn't comfortable singing leave him be" Karma tried to get them to stop getting a worried look but the snack pack didn't listen.

"uh no thanks guys you keep doing your thing" Hickory quickly shut them down.

"you don't think this will work"? Bridget asked worried, hickory glanced from poppy to the bergen.

"no no no its not that I just ain't comfortable singing ma'am" Hickory quickly answered trying to not upset her.

"hickory" Poppy hissed at him.

"no he's right, this idea's stupid! king gristle will never love me" Bridget burst into tears and flopped back on her bed.

"no no dear that's not what he said c'mon don't think like that" Karma petted Bridget's hair gently while the snack pack also gave their own reassurances.

Letting out a sigh hickory walked away and starting climbing up the curtain towards the window.

"hickory what are you doing you have to sing" Poppy ran after him and started climbing the curtain to.

"I told you I ain't comfortable with it I shouldn't have to" Hickory answered back climbing a bit faster.

"well you HAVE to" Poppy argued following after him as he reached the top, from below karma saw the two arguing and got worried quickly going after him.

"I'm sorry poppy I just can't" Hickory argued back reaching the top and running over to the window.

"poppy don't please don't" Karma whispered to herself as she climbed after them.

"you can you just wont" Poppy argued back clearly not listening to him as she reached the window sill just as hickory was unlocking the window.

"think what you want I ain't singing" Hickory grumbled back feeling his temper going up again.

"poppy"! Karma reached them and grabbed onto poppy's shoulder's only for poppy to shrug her off.

"you have to" Poppy yelled getting frustrated and shrugging karma off.

"poppy...please stop this he said no"! Karma begged trying to stop poppy from continuing this argument.

"No"! Hickory shouted back clenching his fist to stop him from punching something.

"why not!? why wont you sing"?! Poppy finally shouted just as karma covered her mouth with her hand.

"poppy stop it please!!" karma begged in near tears poppy pushed karma's hand off about to ask why.

"BECAUSE SINGING KILLED MY BROTHER ALRIGHT"! Hickory screamed back at her causing both trolls to freeze.

"now leave me alone" hickory whispered walking away from the window to sit down.

"I told you to stop it...why don't you listen"Karma hissed at poppy before going over and sat next to hickory whispering to him. Hickory let karma wrap her arm around his shoulders in a side hug.

Poppy gave them a second before slowly walking over ignoring the look karma gave her.

"how did....how did singing kill your brother?....what song was he singing"? Poppy asked before karma glared at her.

"its alright karma.."Hickory didn't need to look up to know karma was death glaring poppy for upsetting him.

"I was the one singing...it happened just before your dad found me" Hickory answered slowly before taking a deep breath.

"it was often he would do the chores around our home, since I was to little it was my job to sing to keep away the boredom". Hickory started to tell.

"I yodeled, that's what we sang, we yodeled high in the mountains, I got distracted and dickory said I went silent so I sang as loudly as I could.."Hickory stopped to take another deep breath clenching his eyes shut at the memory.

"my loud singing cause a avalanche to happen, it covered us and a stray log sent me off the mountain then I was found by your father and the other trolls"Hickory finished, next to him Karma hugged him tightly for a split second before letting go.

"I haven't sung a yodel since" Hickory sighed standing up to look out the window.

"I'm so sorry hickory...I had no idea...I just thought you had a terrible voice" Poppy said softly getting a look from karma at that last remake. hickory on the other hand let out a soft chuckle.

"heh...you sure are a stubborn pushy one miss poppy"Hickory muttered causing poppy to frown.

"I'm sorry hickory...for pushing you like that...I'm sorry karma for not listening to you..."Poppy turned to karma.

"well...can't stay mad at you forever princess" karma smiled and hugged poppy in forgiveness.

"your forgiven poppy" Hickory turned to face them all now still frowning and giving a shrug. Poppy ran forwards and hugged him.

"hey hey its not hug time"Hickory didn't push her off and just stood there confused.

"I just thought you could use one" Poppy continued to hug him before all the trolls joined in on the hug, Even Bridget leaned over and joined in.

"ok ok that's enough! I'll help but I still ain't singing" Hickory squirmed out of the group hug and gave them a stern look about the singing. Poppy shrugged with a smile.

"ok people hair we go"! Poppy shouted with a big smile ready for operation 'get Bridget a date with the king'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry folks theres no branch section here I wanted it to stay focused on Hickory this chapter since its the big important moment they learn of hickory's past so no branch this chapter. sorry bout that :)


	6. Act 1 chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont forget to give love to the original creator of this AU who gave me permission to write this story  
> https://captainunderkrupp.tumblr.com/ This story would not exist without them and they do really great art of other AU's to
> 
> you can also check out my tumbler I've been making my own trolls AU  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cursegirlkayla

After poppy's declaration the snack pack climbed onto Bridget's head in position.

 _"youuuuu, youuuuuu, youuuuuuu"_ they sang as one at a time they harmonized with each other and grew their hair up before splitting at the two into two parts.

 _"you gotta let it shoooowwwww"!_ Poppy started to sing before the others joined her as they swayed their heads until the hair spun and combined into a large rainbow flower before falling down covering Bridget's head and themselves.

 _"I'm coming"!_ The trolls sang as bridget zipped up her new jumpsuit made by the twins, Hickory sat there not singing but not making as fuss as they sang around him under the cover of large rainbow hair.

 _"I'm coming out"_ Bridget slipped on the ridiculous high shoes at least hickory thought so, grabbing a small handbag and ready to go out.

 _"I'm coming"_ Bridget walked timidly through bergen town, being the only bergen with such bright clothing and hair she obviously stood out.

 _"I'm coming out"!_ Bergen's around her looked at her strangely, some even opened their windows to watch her walk past, poor Bridget nearly tripped due to the shoes.

 _"I'm coming"_ Bridget took a deep breath trying to regain her confidence before she also started to sing.

 _"Yo! I'm coming out like the sun after rain"!_ Bridget started to dance in the middle of the street getting the attention of the nearby bergens.

 _"Ready to shine, no time to be plain"_ Bridget sang as she went up to a bergen on the phone and took the phone from him singing into it before hanging up leaving the other bergen confused and annoyed.

 _"Feeling good, gonna get get what I, what I want, Gonna show 'er, 'erbody how I, How I bump"_ Bridget side danced her way along the street stopping just infront of a store of TV's.

 _"Look at me my confidence is soaring, dudes be impressed by the points I'm scoring like 'that ain't boring"_ Bridget somehow defied gravity and was flying in the air held by a young girl's kite string before she grabbed a basketball and dunked it into a basket in front of three other male bergens.

 _"And I just dont quit, That's the king drop his jaw when I'm shaking my hips, I'm saying"!_ Bridget took a nearby bergens fly swatter that he was using to swat his face and used it to dance.

 _"she's coming out! She's coming"!_ The trolls sang along from inside the rainbow hair. Bridget stole a bergen's sandwich as she passed by to use as a microphone.

 _"Its time to take a stand and show the world that I'm"_ Bridget sang into the sandwich microphone before poppy leaned down from the hair to sing with her.

 _"she's coming out"!_ They ended with a high five, well for Bridget it was just a finger to poppy's hand but it still counted. that was when Bridget realized she was standing on top of gristle's pet that was now growling at her. quickly throwing the stolen sandwich to him Bridget got off and walked towards the bib store.

Inside Gristle was trying to find a new bib for trollstice, so far none of them looked right for him.

"no no no no its all wrong! I'm the king that's bringing back trollstice I need a bib to match"! Gristle yelled at the poor store clerk, Bibbly

"yes sire of course" bibbly frowned worried as gristle didn't like any of the bibs he had brought him.

"I look like a child in this bib! I need something elegant, sophisticated! you know a Mans bib"! Gristle ranted, inside the hair Hickory wondered how eating small living screaming for help creatures could need something that was 'elegant and sophisticated'

"oh he's so beautiful" Hickory's attention was brought back to bridget who was now at the window to bibbly's and looking at Gristle the way smidge looks at a cupcake.

"and so are you"! Poppy reassured her.

"oh! he'll know I'm just a scullery maid! aahhh I gotta get out of here" Bridget started to panic ready to bolt back to her bedroom.

"no no no I'll be right here for you bridget, we all will" Poppy reassured her as she darted back into the rainbow hair.

"Y-you'll tell me what to say right"? Bridget asked poppy with hope.

"of course I will" Poppy smiled down at her.

"of course I will" Bridget repeated in a deep voice.

"just wait until we get inside" Poppy told her before darting back into the hair out of sight.

"oh! sire I believe I have the perfect bib" Bibbly remembered one he kept locked away and rushed to get it for his king.

"ugh it better be! trollstice is tomorrow night"! Gristle called out to him. Bibbly turned one of the mannequins to show a small brown box behind some glass that bibbly broke and took the box out. He placed it on the counter in front of gristle before opening it revealing a yellow bib with red striped outline and a small bird on it.

"Gasp! its got a wingdingle on it" Gristle whispered in awe as bibbly put the bib around him.

"oh your majesty! look at you such a big big boy" Bibbly cooed at him as he tied the bib around gristle's neck carefully.

"I love it" gristle said as the three bergens around him started to clap.

"well I think you look fat" A voice said from the door causing the three adult bergens to stop clapping in shock and for gristle's face to screw up in anger.

"What"! Gristle demanded turning to face whoever dare call him fat. At the door stood bridget, unsure what to say next.

"P-h phat! then strike that pose" Poppy whispered to her from inside the hair.

"P-H phat ooohh" Bridget repeated in the deep voice before striking a strange pose.

"hot lunch...total honesty from a total babe" Gristle stopped being angry when he saw her and walked over to stand in front of bridget. Poor bridget was left to laugh awkwardly unsure on what to do next.

"and who might you be"? Gristle asked, Bridget panicked.

"your name is um.."Poppy started before looking back to her friends for help, Hickory didn't get why they just say her real name.

"Lady! Glitter! Sparkles! Seriously"?! Biggle, Guy and Smidge said before hickory added seriously more to poppy then to Bridget.

"my name is Lady GlitterSparkles seriously" Bridget repeated back to gristle, somehow he believed it.

"well milady GlitterSparkles would you care to join me for a evening at Captain smarkles roller rink and arcade"? Gristle asked after bowing to her.

"would I! would I"? Bridget said to gristle before trying to confirm with poppy.

"yes! you would be delighted" Poppy answered a large smile on her face! the plan was working!

"yes you would be delighted" Bridget repeated back even though she was supposed to say 'I would be delighted'

"oh! indeed I would" Gristle smiled seeming to be happy with this.

"so when are you going to ask about creek" Hickory whispered to poppy.

"well we have to warm him up first, don't you know anything about romance" Poppy teased with a smile.

"oh of course I do I'm passionate about it" Hickory retorted rolling his eyes.

"really"? Poppy looked at him with surprise.

"remind me to teach you about sarcasm poppy" Hickory sighed shaking his head turning back to the task at hand, choosing to ignore Coppers comment about having a sarcasm once.

"And I'll take one of everything bibbly! things are gonna get messy" Gristle led Bridget out of the store slamming the door shut leaving the three adult bergen's wide eyed and confused or maybe concerned?

Bridget and Gristle now sat at a booth in Captain smarkles roller rink and arcade while the waiter placed down a large cheesy pepperoni pizza.

"enjoy your pizza, here's your tokens" The bergen grumbled lazily tossing a handful of arcade tokens onto the table with the pizza before walking off.

"oohhh so fancy" Bridget giggled.

"good thing I brought my appetite" Bridget said reaching for a slice of pizza, at the same time Gristle also reached for a slice, the same slice and their fingers grabbed the slice at the same time.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds leaning closer before Bridget swung her other hand and slapped Gristle's hand off the pizza slice and gobbled it up. hickory nearly let out a chuckle from that. Girl wont let no one steal her pizza.

"You are fantastic" Gristle smiled in awe at her while Bridget finished eating the slice.

"Bridget compliment him back" Poppy whispered to her.

"I like your back" Bridget repeated in her deep voice.

"No I meant say something nice about him" Poppy whispered to her again.

"but I do like his back" Bridget whispered to poppy, but gristle heard her and gave her a confused look. Bridget panicked and tried saying something but couldn't think of anything on the spot like this.

"poppy help her" Hickory urged with a frown.

"uh...your eyes are.....ugh" Poppy tried looking into gristle's eyes but saw nothing nice about the bloodshot, pink eyes of the king.

"oh..your ears....uh" Poppy couldn't think of anything for the kings green warty ears either, poor Bridget was repeating after poppy

"uh Nose"! Biggie added in.

"Skin" the twins suggested.

"Neck"! Cooper added quickly.

"skin,neck, nose, face" poor bridget repeated them all quickly while gristle looked at her in concern.

"are you ok"? Gristle asked getting worried.

"your teeeeth" Guy suggested his auto tuning cutting in.

"teeeeth" Bridget repeated trying to mimic Guy diamond's auto tune quirk.

"whats going on?1 are you making fun of me" Gristle got up from his seat ready to either yell at her or leave in a huff.

"Your eyes!...they're like two pools..so deep I fear if I dive in" Bridget started saying making Gristle stop in his tracks

"I might never come up for air" Hickory whispered for Bridget to hear and repeat. She repeated it, Poppy looked shocked as she turned to glance in hickory's direction.

"and your smile, the sun itself turns jealous and refuses to come out from behind the clouds" Hickory whispered to Bridget focused on her to much to notice poppy watching him.

"knowing it can not shine half as bright" Bridget repeated every word not even using the deep voice she had been faking.

"I kinda do have a nice smile don't I" Gristle sat back down calmly smiling towards Bridget.

"yes you do" Hickory said glancing quickly at poppy before frowning and looking away acting like he didn't just melt everyone's hearts with poems.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this" their attention was brought back to Bridget when she talked for the first time on her own.

"guys she's going rouge"! biggie whispered in a panic.

"but being here with you today makes me realize that true happiness is possible" Bridget said looking from her hands to gristle.

"woah..."Poppy whispered.

"It IS, True happiness is alot closer then you think" Gristle agreed moving around the booths seats to be next to Bridget.

"It's right here" Gristle placed his hands over the green gem that held his cape around his neck before pulling out towards Bridget.

"oh that's pretty I guess" Bridget shrugged not seeing how the gem worked with their conversation about happiness.

"what do you think now" Gristle opened up the locket and revealed inside.

"Creek"?! Hickory whispered in shock looking at the guru that was gasping for breath in the locket.

"I knew he was alive" Poppy grinned widely barely keeping herself from cheering with joy.

"Mr dinkles hes alive" biggle whispered to his worm while the other trolls cheered around him.

"oh snap" The worm replied in a very deep voice surprising everyone around them.

"you just talked" biggie gasped looking at the worm in shock before dinkles simply let out a 'mew'

"I've been saving this little guy" Gristle easily held the scared creek in his hand while he smiled and talked, Hickory felt the urge to just jump out of bridget's hair and punch the bergen in the face.

"help.."Creek whimpered toward brigdet who looked uncomfortable about the whole situation.

"merc-"Creek tried to ask for mercy before Gristle easily and quickly stuffed him back in the locket and shut it tight.

"tell me m'lady will I be seeing you at the trollstice feast"? Gristle asked acting like he didn't just shove a innocent creature into a small metal cage with no air holes.

"well duh haha I'll be working" Bridget replied forgetting that she didn't want him to know she was a scullery maid.

"IT"! Poppy quickly whispered to Bridget.

"IT! uh working it, you know working it"! Bridget quickly repeated before getting up from the table and dancing going back to the deep voice.

"yeaaah your not kidding you will! cause your gonna be there as my plus one"! Gristle said also getting up from the table.

"really" Bridget asked surprised.

"assuming you'll say yes" Gristle suddenly got very nervous fiddling with his hands.

"yes" Bridget agreed without needing poppy's help.

"Yes" Gristle congratulated himself on asking her and getting a yes.

"yes"! the trolls whisper cheered from under the rainbow hair. The plan was working!

"mean time's maybe we should find some other way to...work up a appitite" Gristle said pulling his shirt down, meanwhile Hickory tried not to gag on the strange way he said that.

"oh yea? what do you have in mind" Bridget resorted back to the deep voice, honestly it was surprising gristle hadn't picked up on the two different tones of voice's she used.

 _"I woke up with all this sunlight"_ Music played over the speakers of the roller rink as the two bergens skated around.

" _Ain't got time to listen to many shade, yeah"_ Gristle offered his hand to Bridget who took it as the two started to spin in circles holding each others hands.

_"The wind in my pony, top down alright, Aint got time to let them darken my day, that's right"_ Gristle spun laying backwards to look up at bridget who smiled back before she jumped over him.

_"So light the fireworks, Sing like no one's heard. Dance. Its us against the world"_ Gristle sent bridget into a quick spin as he skated just in front of her holding her hand so she didn't fall over, unfortunately the spin sent the trolls flying away from bridgets hair, the each quickly grabbed onto each other with Hickory grabbing onto poppy who had hold of one of Bridget's pigtails.

Bridget saw Gristle ready to turn and face her but the trolls were still flying in the hair so she quickly smacked him hard enough to send him into a fast spin to. Poppy quickly pulled Hickory who pulled the other trolls to land safetly back on Bridget's head. Gristle finished spinning and caught Bridget's hand just in time as the trolls had quickly remade the rainbow hair.

_"oh they dont know, they dont know, they dont know, they dont know about us"_ Bridget's confidence returned as she easily lifted Gristle into the air balancing him on one finger spinning him around more as the king laughed.

_"they dont know, they dont know, they dont know about what we do, yea its true"_ In the mind of the two bergens the roller rink had changed to outer space and they were skating along saturn's rings.

_"I could have all this but I'm good if I got you, Oh they don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about"_ The two gently spun around a few more times before stopping and leaning towards each other, Poppy was ready to squeal! Bridget was going to kiss her true love!

"YOUR MAJESTY"

"I swear to everything colorful if you do not leave me alone I will beat you to a more ugly pulp" Branch hissed as he walked quickly trying to get away from the troll following him as quickly as possible.

"aw dont be like that K-baby" chaz smiled smugly floating along behind the fuming K-pop boy.

"ARGH"! Branch yelled before surprising Chaz be dropping the lumber he was carrying and taking off in a full sprint disappearing into the trees.

"brrraaaannnncccchhh" Chaz called out as he floated along the way branch went, how do you lose a troll dressed in clothes so fluro? Unknown to the Jazz troll Branch had hidden himself well into the tree's and was watching the leather wearing troll with narrowed eyes.

Without a sound Branch leapt from the tree and easily tackled the Jazz trolled quickly wrapping him in tight rope.

"well this is....different, trying new things branch"? Chaz teased wriggling in the rope, he could get out of this easily, all he had to do was float over to a sharp rock and boom, no more rope.

"you aint getting out of this easily" Branch grumbled glaring at the troll before taking the end of the rope and dragged Chaz over to a lone tree, he threw the end of the rope over a tree branch and pulled it down on the other side which lifted Chaz into the air before tying to rope to a rock leaving Chaz suspended.

"now by the time you get down which will be in hours I will be long gone and hopefully never see your face again" Branch smirked giving a little wave before strolling off.

"this wont be the last you hear of me branch"! Chaz yelled at the retreating troll's back....

"This would have been so different if you hadn't broken my clarinet" Chaz grumbled to himself but a little voice in his head told him it wouldn't have been different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I'm sorry I hadn't posted this chapter in so long.
> 
> I have had some issues happening, my mum had to go have heart surgery in a different city and we were also moving house at the same time and then there was issues with the internet, and one of my friends who lives in America hadn't answered my messages in a long time and I got so worried something had happened to them.
> 
> but rest assured everything is ok now, my mum is at home now resting and recovering, my friend did finally get in touch with me and they are perfectly ok and we have the internet up and running so it should be no more problems other then writers block.
> 
> when watching trolls world tour I thought the way hickory acted with chaz had more meaning then simply he didn't want Chaz to take the bounty hunter prize, was it just me or did it feel like a Ex's tension? so thought I'd do something like that with branch as well, he got bad history with Chaz ^.^


	7. Act 1 Chapter 6

The music was put to a halt as none other then chef had skated her way over to the two bergens.

"you seem to be having....fun" Chef stated a look of disgust and confusion on her face. Gristle was none the wiser.

"oh I am! Meet the lovely lady glitter sparkles" Gristle introduced Bridget to chef unaware of how scared of the taller bergen Bridget was.

"hmm" Chef looked the girl up and down noticing the way her knees shook, wearing a funny jumpsuit and rainbow hair she didn't remember any bergen looking like that before.

"you remind me of someone" Chef mused looking the girl over and staring at her, so familiar but so strange looking, inside of the rainbow hair the trolls had started to shake nervously except for hickory who was getting ready just in case he had to jump into action. They didn't realize their nervous shaking was causing the hair to shake to.

"she's uh gonna be my plus one" Gristle said with pride oblivious to the stare down chef was giving to his date.

"oh I see, for a moment there I was concerned you were changing the plan" as chef said this Hickory frowned in confusion, why would it seem the king was going to change his plan? did it have to do with the king having fun...being..happy? Gristle just laughed while bridget gave a nervous laugh in return, this for some reason gave cooper the thought to laugh to before multiple hands covered his mouth and shushed him.

"Well this wont be a problem at all your highness, I'll just get my worthless scullery maid to get another place setting for the lovely lady glitter sparkles" Chef said with a smirk at the young girl, Hickory growled before slowly kneeling down and whispering to bridget.

"don't listen to her, you ain't worthless" Hickory whispered as quietly as he could to her.

"put her place setting next to mine, I want her right by my sideeee-HEY"! Gristle started to say and in that moment when chef's attention was away from her Bridget took off leaving the rink very quickly.

"lady glitter sparkles? LADY GLITTER SPARKLES"! Gristle called out as he skated out of the exit door, he just saw her disappearing around a corner to far to catch up to.

"I'll see you at trollstice! yea"? Gristle called out hoping she could hear him before letting out a gasp seeing she had left a skate behind on the steps, he was sure he read this in some book right?

"I miss you already" Gristle whispered as he picked up the skate and spun the wheel before going to kiss it only to hurt his lips on the still spinning wheel.

Meanwhile bridget using only one skate spun into her room before spinning in a circle and jumping onto her bed, the trolls fell off her head and landed safely on the bed pulling their hair back into its normal position and color.

"I think the king really likes us" Cooper moved to lay on his side and talk to Biggie.

"I know right" Biggie answered while karma who was next to them nudged biggie with her elbow, the king isn't supposed to like them he's supposed to like bridget.

"that was the greatest day of my life! thanks poppy! thanks to all of you! even you I guess" Bridget said happily as she turned on her stomach to face then looking at hickory last, hickory's small smile faded to a frown, who did she think gave her that poem that stopped the king from walking out? ah oh well at least she's happy he thought to himself.

"I just never thought something like this could happen to me and it just did! I'm so excited I could just scream"! Bridget laid back on her back as she talked before letting out a quiet small scream of happiness.

"oh! I could scream to! creek is alive! yaaay"! Poppy stood up and started cheering as the other trolls stood up to cheer to.

A shrill whistle filled the room making everyone turn to hickory who continued for a minute before realizing everyone stopped and was giving him a confused look.

"hickory whats wrong"? Poppy asked still looking at him with concern.

"nothing I thought we were celebrating" Hickory shrugged.

"that's your happy shout"? Cooper asked looking the most concerned now

"its not a shout, its a whistle and its been a while" hickory answered back with a scowl.

"well you're gonna have plenty of practice cause we're gonna save creek and life will be all cupcakes and rainbows again" Poppy walked over to hickory with a smile.

"up top poppy" Hickory held his hand up for a high five which poppy happily lifted her own hand to high five, only for Hickory to move his hand at the last second.

"to slow" poppy looked at hickory and smiled, for one he was being fun and two he didn't call her miss poppy, behind them the trolls were cheering among themselves for creek being alive, but karma was watching hickory and poppy with her own small smile.

"ok everybody lets go save creek" Poppy announced before they got off the bed and ran towards the door ready to run out the door that was wide open, before they could Bridget skated over and slammed the door shut and blocked them off.

"you can't leave lady glitter sparkles is gonna be the kings plus one at dinner" Bridget said blocking off the door and the trolls way out.

"you mean the dinner were they have serving trolls? aka us? ma'am you can't expect us to want to go to that" Hickory said trying to reason with her, he had thought Bridget wouldn't want to eat trolls after the fact they had just helped her get a date with her crush.

"no no! you have to help me be lady glitter sparkles! I need you" Bridget threw herself from the door onto the floor in-front of poppy.

"you don't want to pretend to be someone your not forever" poppy said in response, they had to go save creek and get back home besides they couldn't live here in bergen town until Bridget decides to tell gristle the truth.

"then how about just for tomorrow" Bridget tried to compromise.

"aw sweetie we can't do that, you say that but then it'll always be 'just for tomorrow'" Karma tried to explain gently patting Bridget's hand.

"Bridget you don't need us anymore, you and the king can make each other happy" Poppy said walking closer to Bridget, unfortunately the bergen didn't seem to agree.

"that's impossible! only eating a troll can make you happy"! When Bridget said that Hickory's eyes grew wide as he grabbed karma and poppy by their arms and pulled them behind him.

"everyone knows that! I wish I'd never gone on that stupid date"! Bridget cried running over to all her pictures and sliding down tearing the photos as she did before curling up and crying.

"Bridget.."Poppy walked over ready to cry and calm the crying girl down.

"Just go! get out of my room! Leave me alone"! Bridget screamed at poppy still crying her eyes out.

"please listen" Poppy begged, she didn't want to leave her new friend in this state.

"BRIDGETTT" the loud voice of chef echoed down the pip above where Bridget was sitting.

"we gotta go poppy" Hickory gently took poppy's arm and started pulling her towards the now open door.

"Bridget.."Poppy called out as hickory pulled her away.

"WHATS GOING ON DOWN THERE?! BRIDGET SCRUB THAT DISH! THE KING'S BRINGING A PLUS ONE!" A plate fell down the pipe and hit Bridget on the head as the poor girl just cried, poppy gave a sad sigh as she followed hickory and the other's out of the room.

It didn't take the trolls long to find the King's room, when they got there luckily the king was busy exercising with headphones on to here them.

"look! his cape is on the bed"! Karma pointed out, Quickly and quietly the trolls made their way across the room and up onto Gristle's bed before crawling under the blanket. Hickory appeared first and ran to the locket.

"creek we'll have you out of there in a second" Poppy whispered as Hickory got to work on trying to open the thing.

"hurry" Biggie whispered.

"its stuck" Hickory grumbled before freezing noticing the kings pet in the green gems reflection.

"Run"! Poppy yelled and the trolls scattered with poppy and hickory carrying the locket together, The alligator followed them to the other side of the bed before the trolls went the other way and jumped off.

"quick over here" Karma called them over to hide behind a giant TV, the alligator chased them and trying to get them behind the tv ended up knocking it over.

"quick up up up"! Guy used his hair to stretch up onto the light fixture followed by the others.

"are we safe up here" Biggie asked once they were all up.

"we should be...uh oh" Suki started to say before the light started shaking and fell due to their weight. They ran towards a cabinet that the alligator again knocked over as it chased them which broke a lamp and started a fire.

"how has he not heard any of this" Hickory mumbled to himself as he glanced at the king that was still oblivious to what was going on behind him, running across the bed the alligator appeared on the other side before they could jump down.

"hey guys over here" Cooper called out to Poppy and Hickory over to Bridget's skate that the king had, they all climbed in just as the alligator pounced causing the skate to go flying luckily it went out the door with them all inside. they rolled out of the room as the gator chased them and down the hallway moving side to side to control the skate.

"Satin! Chenille! Sharp Right" Poppy commanded pointing at the light near them.

"lets do it"! chenille shouted as she jumped to the front of the skate and sent Satin flying, Satin grabbed the light and using their conjoined hair maneuvered the skate around the corner before jumping back onto the skate.

"guy diamond glitter him"! Poppy again commanded as the alligator still chased them.

"eat glitter"! guy jumped out of the skate and held onto one of the laces as he sat on-top of the spinning wheel sending glitter right into the alligators eyes.

"HOLD ON" Poppy shouted as a wet floor sign came up in front of them, the skate flew up it like a ramp but the bump caused the locket to slip out of Poppy and hickory's grasp and fly straight into the alligators open mouth.

"creek" Poppy gasped as they flew out the open window, behind them the alligator jumped into the window and it caused him to cough up the locket sending it flying. Hickory frowned before jumping out of the skate and grabbing the locket.

"Poppy! Karma"! Hickory yelled and with a nod Karma wrapped her hair around poppy's ankles and poppy jumped out of the skate, Karma stretched her hair enough poppy could reach and grab onto Hickory's arm before karma pulled them both back into the safety of the skate.

"AHHHH"! they all screamed as they flew straight towards a closed window before smashing straight through it, the momentum kept them going as they crashed through a lamp, the wooden floor, a ceiling light, a bust of king gristle, through a blanket that was covering a bergen getting his portrait done, through another wooden floor before they finally landed and all fell out of the skate sending the locket again flying.

"got ya" Poppy said as she and hickory caught the locket and gently set it down. with a gleeful smile poppy clicked the locket and it flipped over to reveal....nothing, it was empty.

"no...he can't be gone"Poppy gasped in horror, creek should be right there!

"I'm sorry poppy but we're to late" Hickory sighed, he was sure for once maybe he would be wrong but life isn't fair.

"actually your timing is perfect"! with wide eyes the trolls all looked up to see chef just as she brought a cage down upon them, sliding the cages bottom half under their feet the trolls where again trapped, chef gave them a smug smile as she carried the cage to her kitchen and set them down. poor biggie was freaking out.

"sorry but I cant have you leaving before tomorrow's dinner" Chef said smugly

"a dinner to which you are all invited and when I say all I mean every troll in troll village" Chef smirked before turning away.

"you'll never find them! not where they're hiding" Poppy yelled standing forward, behind her hickory kept a grip on her arm just in case chef tries to grab her for yelling.

"oh your right I couldn't find them" Chef said in a strangely happy tone, this caused hickory to frown he had a bad feeling.

"but I could with someone they know, someone they trust" Chef said as she walked back over to them.

"I see where ye going with this and I'm telling ya ain't no troll that stupid or selfish to do that" Hickory growled at the bergen who just gave a wicked smirk.

"someone like...this guy" Chef continued as she opened the little bag around her waist and pulled out....creek, he sat in a meditation pose as the bergen held him by his hair before gently setting him down in front of the cage, while the other trolls cheered Hickory was frowning in thought before his face scrunched up in rage.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!! HE'S SELLING US OUT"Hickory roared in rage,luckily creek was in grabbing rage as Hickory reached through the bars and wrapped his hands around creek's throat.

"woah woah! Hickory wait! I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation just let him explain" Poppy pleaded while trying to get Hickory to let go of Creek, in the background Karma was glaring at creek with pure anger and was doing nothing to stop hickory. after many pulling poppy and the trolls managed to pull hickory away from creek.

"thank you poppy" Creek said as he rubbed as his throat that was getting hand shaped bruises.

"...I'm selling you out" Creek said calmly and not a second later pink hair wrapped around his throat from poppy, the snack pack tried to make her let go while standing to the side Hickory went from wide eyed surprise to a smirk.

"you better explain yourself creek" Poppy shouted in anger as creek slowly stood up and rubbing his throat again.

"as I was about to accept my fate I had what I can only describe as a spiritual awakening" Creek started to explain, Hickory rolled his eyes 'spiritual awakening' huh? more like he freaked out about being eaten, that part Hickory could understand but going so far as to sell out your own friends and family? why couldn't creek just pretend to sell them out and then escape? Hickory was fuming as creek told of how he made a deal with chef after getting out of gristle's mouth. promising that they could eat anyone, everyone except him.

"no...creek...please dont do this" Poppy begged looking at someone she had cared and trusted.

"believe me I wish there was some other, me not getting eaten way" Creek said as he carefully walked towards poppy being carefully not to get to close to where hickory was ready to choke him out again.

"but there isn't" chef commented behind them scrapping one knife against the other, a very bad way of sharpening knives.

"and now I have to live with this for the rest of my life, at least you get to die with a clear consensus" Creek said as poppy's face become more and more horrified.

"so in a way...you could say I'm doing this for you" Creek said as he reached out and touched poppy's cheek only for hickory to harshly slap the guru's hand with a growl, Creek scowled at hickory before using his hair to reach into poppy's and take her cowbell.

"no you dont"! before creek could get the cowbell out Hickory grabbed it.

"ay mate give that" Creek sighed like he was talking to a child before trying to grab the cowbell only for hickory to hold it out of reach.

"chef could you"? Creek asked looking back at chef who smirked and easily opened the cage and grabbed hickory.

"NO NO PUT HIM DOWN"! Karma grabbed onto chef's fingers and pulled and kicked until chef easily flicked her off.

"thanks mate" Creek said smugly grabbing the cowbell and stick form hickory's hands

"you know...maybe if you were happy we could have been friends mate...boop" Creek sighed with a smug smile as he used the end of the cowbell stick to boop hickory on the nose, with that chef tossed hickory back into the cage where he was caught by smidge and karma.

"good bye friends" creek smiled as he was lifted back into chef's bag and the bergen left the kitchen.

"me van a matar pon esto" Tresillo groaned as he carried a unconscious branch on his back, the reggeaton troll had to bail Branch out of country jail after branch had gotten drunk and started singing k-pop songs which delta and the others did not like.

Tresillo had only offered a boys night out to drink a FEW drinks to get branch's mind of chaz but he left for two seconds and boom! drunk branch!.

"geez branch I know the guy is annoying but you didn't have to drown yourself like his" Tresillo grumbled hoisting branch a bit more on his back as he walked, seeing the k-pop bus just ahead of him he took a deep breath and walked over before slowly reaching his hand up to knock, Tresillo didn't get to knock when the door suddenly swung open and all five girls were looking at him.

"WHAT happened to branch" Wani was the first one to jump out of the bus and look over branch.

"I only left him for a second to use the bathroom I came back and he had drunk at least five shots" Tresillo tried to defend himself as the girls scowled at him, baby bun and Wani lifted branch up together and took him inside while Ari glared Tresillo down with her narrowed eyes.

"we are never letting you take branch out again" Ari hissed before slamming the door shut. Tresillo rolled his eyes walking away, he knew that wasn't true, the girl had said that before and it never came true. figured he should just be lucky they didn't start bashing him or something.

Maybe next time he'll bring tambora or marimba along with him to help keep an eye on the k-pop troll, getting arrested for singing? that's a new one, especially since branch is pretty well liked among the country trolls.


	8. Act 1 Chapter 7

After creek took poppy's cow bell Chef easily lifted and cage and empty he trolls into a large cook pot before getting ready to head out back to the forest leaving the pot in the kitchen latched up.

King peppy and the other trolls were all curled up in Hickory's tree house waiting to hear from their beloved princess. they had been there for days and for trolls that normally party and make noise it felt like forever of sitting in silence. That's when they heard it, a familiar sound they have heard so many times for the last 20 years.

_ding!....ding!....ding!...ding!....ding!_

"that's poppy's cowbell"King Peppy whispered in relief before all the trolls started flooding out of the tree house and running in the direction of the bell.

"they did it! Poppy and hickory did it"! Peppy cheered as they turned the bend around some bushes and came to where the bell was being rung only to stop short at who they saw with poppy's cowbell. Standing on a large mushroom above them ringing the cowbell was none other then creek, he said nothing as he stood there with a smile looking down at them, the other trolls glanced around to hopefully see Poppy or Hickory or any of the others that were taken but no one, Just creek.

"creek"? Peppy wondered quietly as creek simply dropped the bell and stick before shrugging and assuming his regular yoga pose, this brought the trolls attention to what was holding creek up. A dark gray purple hand lifted creek by his hair gently and placed him on the shoulder of none other then.

"uh-oh" Peppy said in fear as he and the others stared in horror at the five bergens grinning down at them before they opened their packs ad reached for the trolls.

Back in bergen town, All the bergens made their way to the castle ready for the big feast happening tonight! after so long they will finally be able to taste trolls again, some couldn't even remember what the taste was like while others talked in bliss about how wonderful it was and impossible to describe.

As the bergens walked into the castle Gristle stood at the door way holding a bright yellow roller skate and looking down the steps leading up to his castle with hope in his eyes.

The castle's kitchen was also full of busy activity as the cook's rushed around preparing meals for the bergens to happily eat after the main course, no one batted an eye as chef slammed down a large familiar pot, The old troll pot used for so many years on trollstice.

"now let's prepare the main course"! Chef announced as she opened the lid and her four assistants came forward opening their packs.

"The Trolls"! Chef jeered as she and the four other bergen's slipped all the collected trolls into the large pot until everyone single one except creek was now laying on the cold metal of the pot, which then Chef closed the lid and locked it in place. There was no way for the troll's inside could open it and escape.

"poppy thank goodness you're alright"! King peppy stood from where he landed on the ground when he saw poppy standing sadly near by and rant to her hugging his daughter tightly while she just frowned sadly.

"I'm doing great, I got everyone I loved thrown in a pot thanks for asking" Poppy grumbled moving away from her father to face away from him, the other troll's stared at her in shock as they had never heard her talk like that before.

"poppy...are you being...sarcastic" Biggie asked slowly staring at his friend in worry.

"Yes"! Poppy turned and said in a loud voice causing the trolls around her to gasp and smidge to say her usual 'oh my god'.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I thought I could save you" Poppy told them her voice flowing with sadness as everyone stared at her in sad silence.

"All I wanted to do was keep everyone safe like you did dad but I couldn't" Poppy's face scrunched up as she tried to keep the tears back, it broke everyone's heart to see her like this and hear her talk with such sadness instead of her usual happiness.

"poppy..."was all Peppy could say to her as she stared at the floor in utter defeat.

"I let everyone down" Poppy continued as she walked away from her dad and friends before kneeling on the ground, everyone had stood away from her letting the princess have her space.

"Miss poppy" Hickory started to say lifting his hand a little when Poppy interrupted him.

"you were right Hickory, the world isn't all glitter and parties" Poppy mumbled before staring at the floor, the trolls watched in despair as the pink princess slowly started to turn grey starting from her ears it spread across her body all the way up to the tips of her hair and the tips of her toes.

Seeing their princess turn grey the other trolls all gave in and started to turn grey themselves leaving Hickory to watch with a sad frown, Even karma next to him slowly lost all her color as well as the sticks and leaves in her hair falling out scattering across the ground.

Far away Branch was simply doing some reading when he felt something strange course through him, A heavy feeling in his heart made him fall of the couch in surprise, Something felt very wrong! very very wrong! but he couldn't pin the feeling.

It felt like he had just been drained of every good feeling he had felt since he was adopted by his sister's, A feeling Branch could only recognize on how he felt when he lost his grandma. Sorrow, Anger, Fear, Despair and the feeling of lost hope was spreading through him making him feel like vomiting!.

Glancing at his hands he could have sworn he was losing his colors all over again, grey changing into darker blue and then to teal back to grey,indigo flashes of different shades of his normal blue skin.

He tried calling out to Wani and the other girls but no noise came out of his mouth it just fell open and all he could do was let out a quite gasp, he couldn't breathe! Branch fell onto the floor trying to gasp for air before it suddenly stopped. The feeling disappeared and branch could breathe properly again, looking at himself he saw his colors hadn't changed back to grey in fact it was like nothing happened at all.

It felt like a eternity but in fact the strange feeling only lasted for a minute.

No troll could tell how much time had passed sitting in the dark pot and honestly no troll cared, they had all given up when poppy turned grey,To them there was just no point so who cares right?

 _"you with the sad eyes"_ A unfamiliar voice broke through the silence echoing around the pot, the trolls glanced at each other confused, who would be singing right now? Karma and another troll both step aside realizing the voice came from the person behind them, Hickory.

 _"don't be discouraged"_ It shocked the other trolls who had never heard Hickory sing before, they watched as the grey yellow troll moved towards the center where poppy was sitting before gently kneeling in front of her, When poppy refused to look at him Hickory gently lifted her chin to face him.

_"oh I realize, It's hard to take courage_

_in a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_The darkness inside you can make you feel so small"_ Poppy's hug time bracelet chimed up glowing a faint pink light in the darkness leading hickory and her to look at it, slowly Hickory lifted his arms to offer Poppy a hug.

She looked at him sadly before turning to stare back at the floor lifting her hand to cover up the pink light, Around them the hug time bracelet's of the other trolls all went off one by one making a soft chime each time sounding like a soft melody.

Outside the pot Bridget was resting her ear against the pot to listen, she could just hear the soft chiming.

"what are you doing the king is waiting! GET THOSE TROLLS OUT THERE" Chef came up form behind Bridget startling her before yelling and pointing towards the banquet hall.

"sorry chef" Bridget said quickly before turning and continuing to push the trolley with the pot down the hallway.

"oh you are sorry" Chef grumbled to no one in particular as she watched the smaller bergen leave.

Hickory reached out taking hold of poppy's hand and gently stood up pulling her up with him.

 _"show me a smile then, Don't be unhappy"_ Hickory continued to sing even as poppy turned away from him.

 _"can't remember when I last saw you laughing"_ Poppy pulled her hand out of hickory's and walked a few steps away from him.

 _"This world makes you crazy"_ Hickory sang and he slide onto his knees the action making poppy smile just a tiny bit.

 _"And you've taken all you can bear, Just call me up 'Cause I will always be there"_ Hickory sang still on his knees.

 _"And I see your true colors shining through"_ As Hickory sang the bottom of Poppy's feet started to glow pink.

 _"I see your true colors and that's why I love you"_ The pink glow slowly covered Poppy's body as her colors returned before she looked to Hickory in shock.

 _"So don't be afraid to let them show"_ Poppy sang along as she lifted her glowing hand up for hickory, who placed his own hand flat against hers as they sang together, as soon as their hands connected a bright golden light started to travel up hickory's arm from his hand.

 _"Your true colors, True colors are beautiful"_ The light enveloped hickory spreading over his body as he turned from grey yellow to a bright golden yellow, his hair glowed to a bright orange-yellow color as it swayed gently spreading glitter in its path, Hickory lifted his other hand to hold onto poppy's before the two started to slowly dance with each other.

 _"I see your true colors Shining through (true colors), I see your true colors, And that's why I love you"_ As they danced the trolls around them could feel their hearts filling up with hope again and their colors slowly started to return to.

_"So don't be afraid to let them show, Your true colors, True colors are beautiful._

_Like a rainbow_

_oh oh oh oh oh like a rainboow"_ As the song came to a end cooper showed up with a random harmonica playing out the last tunes as everyone stepped towards the trolls. with the song ended and everyone's colors returned the trolls all turned to hug each other, Including Poppy and Hickory who hugged each other.

"thank you" Poppy smiled as she pulled away from the first willing hug Hickory ever gave her.

"no thank you poppy" Hickory smiled at her, genuine pure smile.

"for what" Poppy asked confused.

"for showing me how to be.....happy" hickory couldn't get rid of the smile on his face even if he tried.

"you're finally happy?! now"?! Poppy smiled before slouching, why was he only happy now? and not the many times poppy tried to make him happy?

"I think so, happiness is inside all of us right? sometimes you just need someone to help you find it" Hickory smirked quoting poppy making her smile.

"what's gonna happen now princess poppy"? one of the children came up to her with a worried look.

"I don't know but I know we're not giving up" Poppy leaned forward giving the child her biggest smile before turning to hickory.

The good feeling was interrupted when the lid of the pot started moving and was slowly lifted.

"poppy"! instead of lots of hungry bergen's the trolls found themselves staring at a single bergen looking instead of hungry, upset.

"Bridget"? Poppy was confused and she could hear the chanting of other bergens from a distance.

"what are you doing" Poppy questioned her friend as she jumped onto Bridget's lowered hand.

"I can't let them eat you" Bridget told her firmly lifting poppy and holding her up with both hands, Poppy went to say something.

"come on you gotta go"! Bridget said before poppy could say anything and gently tipped over the pot facing away from the doors to the hall letting the trolls inside climb out of the pot.

"hurry go go go get out of here" Bridget instructed as the trolls already started to run out of the pot and down the large stairs away from the castle.

"no Bridget if you go in there without us you'll know what they'll do" Even poppy could tell the whole Bergen town was in there and would be furious with Bridget and most likely will hurt her.

"I know" Bridget stood and was ready to go back into the building.

"but Bridget"! Poppy ran towards her ready to stop her friend.

"its ok...its ok poppy" Bridget moved away form the door to kneel on the ground face level with poppy.

"you showed me what it felt like to be happy, I never would have known if it wasn't for you...and I love you for that" Bridget smiled as she told poppy.

"I love you to Bridget" Poppy was enlighten to hear that Bridget had felt happiness but it didn't stop the feeling of sadness knowing she was going to be leaving Bridget in this situation.

The moment was interrupted as the two heard Chef screaming from inside, Bridget quickly stood up and glanced at the door terrified.

"go on now! you have to hurry"! Bridget ran backwards towards the door as poppy followed after her.

"you could come with us" Poppy offered, Anything to help Bridget! they could make her a little house! sure it would be difficult taking care of someone so big but they could do it!

"and make it easier for them to find you?! no way! you have to go! now!" Bridget refused pulling the door closer to herself ready to shut it.

"BRIDGET"! Poppy quickly got in the way of the door shutting, Bridget looked at her sadly before gently using her finger to push poppy out of the way of the door, before she could pull her hand back Poppy grabbed onto her finger in a hug.

"bye poppy" Bridget whispered blinking away tears as she pulled her hand back and finally pulled the door shut, shutting poppy outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this! but do you know how hard it is to write a chapter when I just keeping fangirling over literally the scene in my own mind!  
> Anyway enjoy plus a little bit of branch thrown in.
> 
> I imagine even if hes not apart of the pop tribe he stills feels a connection so when they all turn grey it effects him even if hes far away, he's still connected to the pop string but he doesn't turn grey like the other pop trolls.


	9. act 1 chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simple.  
> The end of Act 1

Bridget pushed the now empty pot down the carpet passed all the hungry bergens chanting for trolls. It was the whole town and it was making Bridget very nervous, but she would never regret what she did.

"Wait! Chef shouldn't we wait for lady GlitterSparkles"? Gristle asked with a nervous smile holding up the bright yellow skate that he had left on the table where he wanted his plus one to sit. Bridget let out a quiet gasp seeing the skate before bowing her head in disappointment. he had waited for her...and she was gonna let him down.

"oh you're absolutely right" Chef gave a mock of a smile before turning to face everyone.

"now everyone there will be no trolls until the king's plus one has arrived" Chef announced getting angry mutters and shouts in return, the bergens didn't want to wait! they had gone without trolls for twenty years! none of them wanted to wait another minute.

"unless..."Chef started after letting the other bergens boo and yell at the young king.

"unless what" Gristle already started to feel doubts form the way his subjects reacted to the idea of waiting.

"unless she doesn't come at all but that's crazy talk I mean you wouldn't want to be with you" Chef taunted leaning towards the king, Bridget frowned wanting to shout out that she was right there! Around them the other bergens started to whisper about the situation, this was even worse as gristle gave in it chef and his doubts.

"yea...maybe we should start" gristle sighed putting the skate down looking at the floor with disappointment while the bergens around them cheered.

At the old troll tree, the trolls were using the old tunnels to escape cheering as they did so, onto of the tree Poppy and Hickory were watching each troll enter making sure everyone got in and no one would be left behind. It was only after the last green glitter troll jumped in that Poppy turned her gaze to look at the far off bergen castle.

"poppy"? Hickory questioned as he watched her, but he already knew what she was about to do, this was poppy after all.

"Bridget just ruined her life to save ours its not right! she deserves to be happy as much as we do! They all do"! Poppy frowned waiting for hickory to argue.

"well Miss poppy I guess we better round up the crew and get on going" Hickory smiled at Poppy's surprised face before she grinned wide at him.

"Alright everybody! whos ready to eat trolls" Chef riled the bergens up as Bridget pushed the pot towards Chef filling up with fear.

"King Gristle! there is only one thing that will ever make you happy and only one bergen who can provide it" chef said with a large smile as she tried to warp the kings mind with her words as she unfastened the lid, Bridget took a step back in fear.

"Bon Appetite" Chef said as she pulled the lid off with a flourish, no one said a word, no sound of screaming trolls which made Chef look down only to gasp in horror.

"They're gone" Chef whispered in horror, the pot was completely empty, not even a single hair of troll was left. Her plan was ruined! she was going to get banished unless she could push the blame onto someone! anyone!

"Idget! what did you do! you ate them! you greedy greedy pig"! Chef's eyes locked onto Bridget as the bergens shouted in angry protests, if Chef could push the blame on the smaller bergen they would blame her and not chef.

Bridget tried to defend herself but her quiet voice was drowned out by the onslaught of angry bergens as she kept backing away from Chef.

"Guards! lock her up" chef commanded as if she was the queen causing the four guards at Gristle's part of the table to lower their spears at her, Bridget closed her eyes waiting for the enviable when a large crash made everyone look up.

The group of trolls smashed through the window riding on the matching bright yellow skate that belong to bridget. Rolling across the ground Poppy and Hickory who were at the laces using them to maneuver the skate made it turn to the left and used Gristles alligator as a ramp to send them and the skate flying over the other bergens.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the trolls jumped off the skate perfectly landed on Bridget's head as the skate rolled on the ground and ended up on Bridget's foot making her spin.

As the skate Spun the trolls with a large smile all grew their hair in the familiar rainbow color, except for Hickory who didn't have that ability. Bridget found herself smiling at the hair grew before she stopped spinning and the trolls hair fell down making her look just like she did when she was Lady GlitterSparkles.

Gristle gasped before doing the smoothest move ever by slowly disappearing under the table only to reappear on the other side still staring wide eyed at Bridget, the scullery maid that worked in his castle?! Was Lady GlitterSparkles?!

"Lady...glitter sparkles"? Gristle gasped as Bridget skated forward to the table reaching up to her hair letting the trolls climb onto her hands before she let them down on the table.

"but..how? why?! why did you do this" gristle asked staring at the girl and the two's in confusion and shock.

"because she didn't like you would want someone like her" Poppy answered for Bridget as they walked onto the table.

"I mean hello, is it me you're looking for? I don't think so..."Bridget sighed staring at the floor in lost hope.

"Guards! finish her"! Chef interrupted the moment by pushing one of the guards snapping them into attention as they closed in around Bridget despite Gristle's attempts of telling them to stop,

"WAIT"! Everyone stopped when poppy shouted at them getting their attention before turning to Bridget.

"King Gristle! when you were with Bridget you were feeling something weren't you"?! Poppy asked in desperation, she had to turn the situation around or everyone would be doomed.

"Yea I was I just thought it was to much pizza" Gristle answered with a shrug before Bridget agreed with a 'me to'!

"that feeling...that feeling was happiness" Poppy's announcement made all the bergens who had been watching gasp in disbelief.

"but you need to eat a troll to be happy, everybody knows that...don't you" Bibbly called out from his seat before glancing around uncertain by what he had thought to be just facts.

"But king Gristle's never eaten a troll in his life right"! Poppy pointed over to the king.

"no I havn't and yet here I am" Gristle was smiling at Bridget as he lifted the skate and held it up for Bridget to slip her foot in like a fairytale.

"my belly empty and my heart full" Gristle continued as bridget easily slipped her foot in confirming what was already pretty obvious, while bridget smiled happily at him, Once the skate was on Gristle stood up to hold bridget's hands, The bergens around them all awing at the adorable moment for their king.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER! THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO BE HAPPY MY WAY"! Chef again ruined the moment by screaming in anger at her plans falling apart around her as she stormed forward pushing Gristle and Bridget away from each other as she stormed to the group of trolls.

"WITH ME IN CHARGE" Chef continued to yell as she slammed her fist on the table, the impact forced Hickory flying up into the air only to be grabbed by chef. of course Hickory started to struggle for his life. the bergen was insane!!

"I'LL SERVE YOU TROLL EVER DAY OF THE YEAR" Chef grabbed Gristle forcing him to sit before slamming his head down and forcing his mouth to fall open before she dropped Hickory in front of gristle's now open mouth. Hickory turned and ran away from the bergen's

"WITH ME AS QUEEN LIFE WILL BE A NEVER ENDING PIECE OF HAPPINESS" Chef growled as she slammed a very large knife down in Hickory's way nearly cutting him in half if he hadn't stumbled back in time, unfortunately stumbling back made him fall onto gristle's tongue that had started to retreat back to gristle's mouth.

"STOP"! Poppy jumped and grabbed onto Hickory rolling them both to safety as gristle forced himself to sit up and pushed chef away.

"Happiness isn't something you put inside its already there! you just need someone to help you find it" Poppy announced to the bergens swaying their opinions even more.

"can I really be happy"?! one bergen asked.

"I wanna be happy"!

"me to"!

Sign me up" The bergens were now calling out to the troll asking question after question.

"of course! its inside you! its inside all of us! and I don't think it I feel it"! Poppy cheered, Hickory couldn't stop the soft smile as he could tell a song was about to start.

_"I got this feeling inside my bones, it goes electric-wavey when I turn it on"_ Poppy started to sing as the lights above them turn off leaving one as a spotlight above poppy, When Hickory looked up he saw the familiar figure of karma messing with the lights.

 _"and if ya want it inside your soul"_ Hickory jumped into the song, his yodeling accent flowing in with his words.

_"Just open up your heart, Let music take control!_

_I got that sunshine in my pocket, Got that good soul in my feet!_

_I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops"!_ Hickory and Poppy sang together as a beat started from no where with the snack pack singing and dancing back up.

_"I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally!_

_Room on Lock the way we rock it, so don't stop"!_ The bergens watched in fascination at the two trolls dancing in front of them in perfect sync, while the snack pack slide onto the other table to dance in front of the other bergens.

_"And under the lights where everything goes! Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close_

_When we move, well, you already know._

_So just imagine, Just imagine, Just imagine"_ Karma watched from the ceiling light before giving a signal, which caused the whole rest of the troll tribe to jump out of their hiding spots and join in on the song and dance.

_"Nothing I can see when you dance, Dance, Dance!_

_Feeling good , good creeping up on you so just Dance, Dance, come on"!_ The hundreds of over trolls all began to party with the glitter trolls connecting to each other to light up the room with glitter lights, other trolls dance on the shoulders of the bergens inviting them to dance along to.

_"All those things I shouldn't do but you dance, Dance, Dance_

_And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keeping dancing._

_I can't stop the feeling"!_ Poppy jumped tot he edge of the table and using her hair she grabbed the finger of one bergen before sniping them around making them stumble a bit before starting to dance to, he also bumped into other bergens making them dance as well.

_"So just dance, dance, dance_

_I can't stop the feeling_

_So just dance, dance, dance"!_ Poppy grabbed the hand of one bergen sitting at the table before making him lift it and move the arm up and down started a wave that passed through a few bergens before the last one lifted their hand and Hickory jumped off before landing on the table with a yodel call.

The bergens all cheered while throwing their bibs up into the air, Chef was furious as she stormed towards the main group of trolls that ruined her plans while the music still played.

screaming in fury Chef pulled out two large knives ready to stab down, if it wasn't for Bridget who threw a spoon at chef, While distracted Suki and Smidge dropped down from the ceiling with two lemons squirting it into her eyes like she did to Cooper.

"lets do it"! Satin and Chenille on the floor ran towards the now stumbling chef using their conjoined hair to trip her up making her fall backwards landing in the troll pot, Karma jumped forward using her momentum to push the pot forward enough to start rolling out of the hall.

on the way out, Cooper who had gotten a match from who knows where lit in before throwing it at chef, setting her on fire as she rolled out of the room and down the hundred flights of stairs far away form the castle and out of bergen out.

Karma passed Hickory a pair of binoculars and he watched with a smirk as none other then creek popped his head out of the pack chef had before he started to scream.

 _"I can't stop the feeling"!_ Poppy went right back to dancing now outside on the castle steps as the clouds parted and they were now covered by sunlight.

_"Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance._

_Feeling good, good creeping up on you_

_So just dance, dance, dance, come on_

_All those things I shouldn't do_

_But you dance, dance, dance_

_And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing"!_ Poppy and Hickory danced along the streets of bergen town followed by the bergens as the streets seemed to light up with color under their feet, before reaching the troll tree that glowed and grew back to healthy seemingly from the overwhelming energy from the trolls and bergens.

_"Everybody sing! got this feeling in my body! Can't stop the feeling!_

_Got this feeling in my body! Can't stop the feeling_

_Got this feeling in my body! Can't stop the feeling!_ The trolls returned to the old troll tree as they were surrounded by bergens, Poppy and her friends stood on a large mushroom as poppy looked around with a happy smile. 

_"Wanna see you move your body! Can't stop the feeling"!_ Peppy approached poppy carrying a crown made on leaves that he gently placed on her head before lifting her hand.

"Our new queen" Peppy announced as cheers filled the town from both the trolls and the bergens. Poppy looked down to see children she would read books to cheering at her and when she looked at the bergens she could see Bridget and Gristle standing next to each congratulating her to.

Karma pushed Hickory forward giving him a wink and a smile as she walked over to poppy holding out his hands that she gladly took, before suddenly the mushroom started shaking as they looked over and realized smidge was under the mushroom using her hair to lift it high up above the troll tree.

"I know it ain't officially hug time yet butt" Hickory smiled holding his arms out to poppy.

"now that I am queen I officially degree that hug time! is all the time" Poppy announced before smiling and hugging Hickory as he hugged her back.

Suddenly an extra pair of blue arms surrounded the two and they both looked over to see cloud guy standing next to them.

"up high" Cloud guy held up both hands to them, Hickory glanced at poppy and the two seemed to have the same idea as they slapped his hands enough to push him off the mushroom as the cloud laughed before falling, leaving Hickory and Poppy to dance away.

And that's where our story comes to an end....or is it?

Far away from the celebrating Trolls in bergen down, in a land of volcanoes and lava another queen was preparing.

"so we got conformation that the pop trolls are no longer trapped in a cage"? The queen asked another troll with a beanie covering his eyes.

"uh yes! we're almost fully prepared to begin the tour your awesomeness" he male troll answered nervously.

"perfect" The queen grinned as she started playing loud heavy music from her guitar.

"WHO'S READY TO ROCK"!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the love and support of this story! we are finished with Act 1 which was the first movie!.
> 
> I'm gonna take a little break, with christmas around the corner I got some other things to take care of and there's a few other stories I wanna work on a little more which if you havn't checked out go see if there's another one you'll like.
> 
> And don't forget to go say thank you to the original creator of this AU https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/captainunderkrupp
> 
> seriously go see them and their AMAZING artwork, its fantastic! 
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL AND MERRRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
